Testosterone Boys And Harlequin Girls
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Sakura is known to be the hottest girl in school and the girlfriend of a top street racer. Sasuke is another street racer who is constantly picked on. After a race one night,Sakura is forced to teach Sasuke drifting. Full summary inside!SasuSaku
1. I c h i

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**s u m m a r y**::: _Haruno Sakura is known to be the hottest girl in school, more or less, known to be the girlfriend of a king street racer by the name of Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Sasuke is known to be an ameteur street racer, who just got his license, and tends to be pushed around by Neji's gang, who is Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten, Chouji, and Ino. After a race, Sakura was forced to help out Sasuke and his skills in racing, particularly drifting..what will happen next of course? SasuSaku (Minor: ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen)_

**d i s c l a i m e r **::_I do not own the song 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' nor I own Naruto//Naruto:Shippuuden_

**a u t h o r's. n o t e**::: _I finally thought of a fanfiction, I can write more than one chapter to! My original stories were starting to give me a headache, and writer blocks. So..I decided to present a new fanfiction._

* * *

**c h a p t e r. i c h i**

_It is still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dimming, your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

A song played on the alarm, awakened a pink haired girl who sat up on her bed. The song playing was clearly heard through out the room, as she groaned at the time. The iPod alarm clock had 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' as the alarm, as she heard the lyrics flow into the girl's fatigued mind. Her emerald green eyes blinked at the sunlight entering her room, as she was close to passing out into dream land yet again. It's simple, just go take a nap for a few minutes, and get ready in a matter of fifteen minutes, no big deal right?

"HARUNO SAKURA, YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY!" a shout came from down the stairs as the tired pink haired teen was going to shout something back, though she, of course, was too tired.

Scratching the back of her head, Sakura immediately just changed into her school uniform, which is a short red skirt, and a white button-up shirt with her school symbol stitched on the left breast pocket. Brushing her hair quickly, the girl was jumping down the stairs, as she saw her pink haired mother, and her green eyed father, sitting there, apparently looking angry like a harsh demon.

"Oh..crap." Sakura cursed as she saw her father leaving the breakfast table and was on his way to work.

"Sakura..you do know, if your sister fails her entrance exams, you _won't _get that black Honda Civic that your oniisan made right?" her mother questioned as Sakura sighed in relief. What else did you expect? Failing grades? Taking drugs? Pregnancy perhaps? None of that in the Haruno house. Sakura's mother was an import model, as her father is heir to the Yakuza family, so..that's basically Sakura's life style, just being spoiled. "Get to school, and don't be a nasty whore, like I was, okay?" her mother stated as Sakura slipped on her socks and grabbed her bag.

"Fine, fine." the seventeen year old sighed as she picked up a pair of keys and immediately put on her shoes. "I'm leaving now!" she shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A Toyota Celica pulled up into the large high school, as Sakura slipped out of her car. Flipping her short pink hair, she smiled as she walked towards the school, as her black bag was still slung over her shoulder. Looking around, she spotted a pair of chocolate brown hair, in two buns, as Sakura ran over to her friend. "Tenten!" she shouted as matching chocolate brown eyes looked at her and smiled. "Sakura!" she shouted. 

Onyx colored eyes looked away from his group, seeing pink hair and green eyes. "TEME! What's wrong with you?" a blond haired boy shouted as his raven haired girlfriend tried to calm him down. "Naruto-dobe..shut up." he stated narrowing his eyes. "Awww. He has a crush on Sakura-chan!" he shouted as Sasuke punched his arm.

A group of grim smiles formed in Sakura's group, as Sakura blinked several times, looking at the red head, Gaara, the chestnut colored haired Kankuro, and the messy chocolate brown haired Chouji, the girl's jade colored eyes widened. "Wait! You guys aren't.." Sakura trailed off feeling a delicate arm around her waist. Her eyes shot up seeing her pale boyfriend, with pearl colored eyes, without any pupils. "Neji-kun." she murmured as Neji looked at Sasuke, as he lightly kissed Sakura's lips.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to Sakura. "Why the hell are you with Neji?! You were one of us, until that bitch became King of Street Racing!" he shouted as Sakura looked down as she glanced at the equally pissed off Sasuke. The school bell rang, as Sakura left Neji's arms as she quickly ran off to class without saying a word.

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke said quietly as he turned around and proceeded towards his class.

Running towards her group, a blond haired girl glanced around as she looked at Tenten. "Tenten? Where's Sakura?" she questioned as Tenten glanced up as she was busy looking at Neji with a slight concern. "Ah. Sakura, went to class already, Ino." Tenten said as she saw the group slowly dispersed towards their classrooms. Heavily angered by Sakura's so-called 'strange' behavoir, Ino marched towards a classroom labeled '2-A' on the wall.

* * *

_Then think of what you did  
__And how I hope to God he was worth it._  
_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
_  
Again listening to Panic!At The Disco, Sakura was kicking her feet underneath her desk, as her eyes looked blankly forward. She sat in the back row of the classroom, right near Sasuke, and Hinata. Of course, their teacher, Mister Hatake Kakashi wasn't doing any type of lecture, so the classroom was a bit noisy. 

While the teacher was busy reading his porn novel, Sasuke was being annoyed by Naruto, who was fortunately sitting next to his girlfriend Hinata. He was constantly talking about the ramen, as well as Hinata, and kept scolding Sasuke to get a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Sasuke kept glancing at Sakura, before a vein popped on his head.

"Will you shut up?! Stupid Naruto-dobe." Sasuke shouted as the class soon became silent after the Uchiha boy's sudden outburst.

The door slid open, revealing an indigo haired woman, who wore her hair in a spikey ponytail. "Will you all just shut up?!" she shouted at the class, as the gray haired teacher quickly stashed away his book, looking at the angry teacher.

"Ah! Anko. We were having a class discussion." Kakashi smiled as he arose and approached Anko, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Keep talking." he said as he lead Anko right out the door, and slid it shut.

"They're going to make out." Ino sighed as she looked at the bored Sakura and waved a pale hand in her face. "Yo! Girl with the large forehead. Wake up!" she said as the cotton candy haired teen looked at her blond best friend oddly.

"What is it, you stupid boar?" Sakura said with a slight attitude as she took out the pair of black earphones and rose an eyebrow at her friend.

"Let's sneak out!" Ino grinned as Sakura shook her head. The blond's bluish green eyes narrowed as she folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"This is the last stupid period. We get out in three minutes." Sakura said bluntly as she looked at the white clock/speaker on the wall, right above the white board.

"Yes! And there's a race tonight!" the blond said cheerfully as she took notice of another blondie's ears that perked up.

"What's that?" Naruto faced the two with a large grin forming on his face.

"Baka." Both Ino and Sakura chimed as they narrowed their eyes, as Sakura began packing up.

The bell chimed before Ino could say anything, as Sakura merely held her book bag in her hands and began walking out. Sasuke and Naruto eyed Sakura, before they even got up, and soon started to walk out, with Hinata holding Naruto's hand lightly.

* * *

A smile formed on Sakura's face as she leaned on her car outside in the parking lot. Awaiting for Tenten, Sakura sighed, as she saw Neji walking out with Tenten. "Tenten!" she shouted as the brown haired teen ran up to her. 

"Hey, Sakura!" she said cheerfully, as Sakura waved to Neji as he smirked and got into his car.

From afar, Naruto sat on his car, constantly staring at Tenten and Sakura, as Sasuke looked at him, like he was a stalker, who was going to jump them at any second. From his car, Sasuke was playing 'Numb' by Linkin Park, as he leaned on the driver's seat. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata in his Honda S2000, as he looked through his tinted window like a spy.

"N-n-naruto-kun? What are you doing?" Hinata squeaked as she saw Naruto look at her with a grin as she looked away turning a tint red.

"Dobe, quit looking at Haruno." Sasuke said as he heard the chorus of the song as Naruto slowly turned his head towards Sasuke, as he eyed him.

"Riight. And..why were you a bit pissed off at Sakura-chan when you saw her kissing Neji?!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke turned on his car.

"I wasn't pissed off at that. Anyways, see you at the race tonight." Sasuke said as Naruto lightly waved towards him.

"All right teme! Your first race, try and beat Neji's ass! Me and Kiba are going to race as well, so don't worry!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke backed out from his space.

_Don't worry? Heh.._ Sasuke thought as he began driving off, as he looked at Sakura for the final time, as he took notice she looked at him at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun.."

* * *

**a u t h o r' s. n o t e:**_ Please R&R! I'll most likely update this story unlike my older ones, but I'm going to Hawaii soon..so that'll be my delay._


	2. N i

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_ I do not own the song 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or Naruto or an OC that's going to be in this story._

**a u t h o r s. n o t e::**_ All righty! Chapter 2!! Anyways..I'll be answering some questions && some reviews. And yes, I'm willing to accept OCs, as long as they somehow don't really screw up the SasuSaku relationship like Karin does._

_**my black crimson rose::**Sure sure! I'll add Shadow-chan. And..I'm adding her in this chapter..but her role is a bit small in this chapter._

_**GaarasKitsune::**It's cool if you hate Sakura. I don't actually like Sasuke as much as I used to as well as Sakura. Despite that, I still love the pairing._

_**xvampirexxprincessxxsakurax::**I'm bringing up Sai in this chappy. She's with Neji..since I've seen a few stories with Sakura being Neji's girlfriend...besides, I wanted to try a crack pairing._

* * *

**c h a p t e r. n i**

_"Sasuke-kun.."_

It was now eleven o'clock at night in the Uchiha household. Leaning on the wooden chair looking at the textbook, the raven haired teen bit into his pencil as he heard a light knock. "That better not be.."

"Sasuke." another raven haired man with a low ponytail stated as he opened the door to his younger brother's room.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke questioned coldly, as his weasel brother smirked as he sat on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke slapped his pencil down as he quickly snapped his head towards his bed, while he saw his brother laying there.

"Your first race is tonight right? Heh..luckily, I'm going there." Itachi stated as Sasuke was soon in a cold shock. His own cocky brother with his shark look-a-like friend, Kisame, as well as the Art freaks, Sasori and Deidara were going to the race near the Hokage's office. This sucked, the glory, money, and girls that he desired will be ruined by a guy with the Toyota Celica with the oh-so fancy Lamborgini doors. No, not Hyuuga Neji..his own older brother.

"Just leave." Sasuke stated as Itachi smiled as he arose from his younger brother's bed. Poking his younger brother's forehead, Itachi smirked as he turned as he walked towards the doorway.

* * *

"So..you ready, Sakura?" Tenten questioned with a smile on her face. 

Turning red, Sakura poked her head out of her walk-in closet as she shook her head. Her pink bangs covered her emerald colored eyes which was frightened. Grabbing her arm, Tenten yanked Sakura out of the closet and pulled her to a long mirror as Sakura glared at Tenten.

"What the hell are you thinking Tenten? I am _not_ a slut!" Sakura shouted as her hair became frizzy and wild like a beast.

"You're not. You're an import model!" Tenten said cheerfully as she got slapped in the head by Sakura. Holding her head, Tenten looked at Sakura, who was wearing a tiny white skirt, that gripped her butt tightly, as well as a tight white and red tank top that displayed her figure no matter how many times she tried to stretch it.

"Never! I wear short skirts and tank tops, but not this tight!" Sakura shouted as she heard a light knock from the door.

Opening the door, Sakura's mother popped her head in, as she blinked several times looking at Sakura before approaching her daughter. While her mother's dark brown eyes scanned her daughter's body, Sakura was slightly trembling in fear. Sakura remembered her mother's earlier words as she looked at Tenten like a damsel in distress."Ah! So cute!" her mother shouted in joy as she bear hugged her daughter.

"O-okaasan?" Sakura squeaked as her mother released her and poked out a playful tongue.

"Sorry, Sakura." A smile formed on her mother's face. "You remind me of myself when I became a model." her mother said as she walked out and slammed the door .

The two girls exchanged glances, as Sakura took advantage of the awkward moment, as she rushed towards her closet as Tenten tried to yank the closet door open. She tried pulling the two bronze knobs as Sakura pushed the door open wearing a black skirt, with a studded belt and a white t-shirt with a pink tanktop underneath.

"Much better!" Sakura smiled as Tenten sighed. Tenten looked at Sakura with a slight concern as she approached her friend. For the time being, she was dressing Sakura like a slut, in order for Sakura to attract Neji more. Despite that, Tenten had envied Sakura for dating Neji..

* * *

"So..we have to race these guys?" a soft murmur as a pair of crimson eyes appeared from within the darkened area of the streets where the race was held. 

A smile formed from a pale young man with short black hair, who stood there along with a red head woman with thick black glasses."Are you planning to race against...Gaara?" the young man questioned as the raven haired woman looked up and folded her arms over her chest.

"And?" she questioned a bit coldly looking down at her black chucks.

"And you like him! Don't you..Shadow?" a cocky smirk formed on the red head's mouth.

Shadow's eyebrows furrowed towards the red head. Apparently, she was angry that the annoying red head was seeing through Shadow's poker face. She hated the redhead with a passion, and she was forced to be in this tiny group of racers. "Why don't you..shut up, Karin...you too, Sai." she stated.

The pale young man simply wasn't in the two girls' small arguement. Sai was just standing there with a light smile on his face, as Karin was slightly annoyed by his fraud smile. Seeing a smile similar to that, made Karin sick to the stomach. His smile, reminded her of the shark tooth, Suigetsu, who constantly annoyed her about her secret crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hehehe..You're not getting along with them are you..Karin?" a toothy smile formed as a shark-like man came out of the darkness, where a black and white motorcycle was parked right behind him. He looked at Karin, then at Shadow, then at the pale man.

"Suigetsu." Karin said coldly as Shadow merely walked away from the group towards her car, not caring if Karin would dare try and fight her. She could tell, Karin was too caught up on complaining to Suigetsu about his teasing.

As Shadow approached the jet black Lamborgini, a pair of lights came from afar. As the car came closer, the young woman's crimson colored eyes widened as she saw a certain someone.

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

Slipping out of her car, a smirk formed on Sakura's face as she saw the large crowd of cars. As Tenten got out of the passenger's seat, she glanced around finding Neji's car. "Hm? Where's Neji?" Tenten questioned.

"Hmmmm..he said he'll be here in five minutes.." Sakura said as she saw an Acura RSX approaching the group as she automatically thought it was Neji's car. Instead, she saw spikey jetblack hair and onyx colored eyes. "Sasuke." Sakura said with a slight surprise.

Feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist, Sakura glanced back seeing Neji as she smiled. Turning around, Sakura kissed Neji on the lips, as he pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Looking up, Sasuke took notice of Sakura making out with Neji. His eyes narrowed as he saw a red head rushing up to him. "Karin." Sasuke stated as Karin blushed lightly as she tried to '_seduce_' him.

"Decide to ditch me?" a familiar voice questioned as Sasuke froze up. Quickly turning his head back, he saw his brother and his three other friends behind him. A scary looking shark man, a stoic man with red hair, and saddened eyes, and a blond haired man who strangely looks like Ino.

"Damn Itachi." Sasuke murmured as Neji approached him with Sakura snuggling next to him.

"Uchiha brothers? This'll be fun." Neji casually smirked with Kankuro, Chouji, and Tenten right behind him. Neji glanced around, seeing Ino flirting with a random guy, as Gaara was hanging out with a girl with raven colored hair and blood red eyes.

Before Sasuke can talk back, a familiar blondie popped up near Sasuke. "Neji." Naruto stated as he smiled towards Neji and Sakura with Hinata right next to him. Quickly slinking back, Tenten went ontop of Sakura's Celica as she rose her hands into the air.

"All right! We're going to start our first race! So..who'll race first?" Tenten shouted as she caught the attention of the others as Neji released Sakura and walked towards his car.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke quickly walked towards his car. Tenten smirked at Sakura looked at Sasuke with a slight concern. "C'mon Sasuke! Kick that guy's ass!" Karin shouted as Sakura looked at her, slightly pissed off.

* * *

The four cars were lined up at the starting line. From the left to right, it was Sasuke, Neji, as well as Deidara and Sai. Smirking, Sasuke looked at the other three, as he gave Tenten, ten thousand dollars as Neji looked into the wallet, seeing absolutely nothing. 

"Fuck." Neji murmured quietly as his eyes narrowed as Tenten collected the cash from Deidara and Sai.

"C'mon Street King. What's your bet?" Tenten smiled as Neji looked down as he glanced at Sakura watching from the sidelines, with a smile on his face.

Signaling Tenten to get closer to his face, Neji whispered something in Tenten's ear as her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. "But, Neji..you can't..." she trailed off, seeing Neji nod as she sighed and nodded hesitantly in agreement. "All right." she agreed as she faced the racers at the starting line.

"Everyone! The winner of the race..will get Neji's girlfriend!" she said as she pointed to Sakura. "The hottest girl of Kohonagakure High School..Haruno Sakura!"

Looking down, Sakura was about to burst into tears. Her own boyfriend is going to bet her in a race. She kept a strong front as she looked up, tears now falling down her cheeks. Sasuke looked back as he saw Sakura now in tears.

"How..could you?"

* * *

**a u t h o r's. n o t e:: **_R&R please! And to my black crimson rose, I'm so sorry, if I screwed up your charrie! Remember, I'll be accepting OCs for the time being..as well as later on, I may ask for a few suggestions for later chapters._


	3. S a n

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**d i s c l a i m e r:: **_I do not own the song 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. s a n**

_"Everyone! The winner of the race..will get Neji's girlfriend!" she said as she pointed to Sakura. "The hottest girl of Kohonagakure High School..Haruno Sakura!"_

_Looking down, Sakura was about to burst into tears. Her own boyfriend is going to bet her in a race. She kept a strong front as she looked up, tears now falling down her cheeks. Sasuke looked back as he saw Sakura now in tears._

_"How..could you?"_

Neji looked down on his decision. His main concern was his race against a rookie, Uchiha Sasuke, as well as his brother's friend Deidara. Of course, he couldn't lose against a rookie, except he was concerned about Deidara and the mysterious man, named Sai. He heard about Deidara from his perverteed teacher, Kakashi, as well as Gaara. Apparently, Gaara was kidnapped by Deidara back then, and was sent into a coma because of him. Deidara was known for creating bombs, and incidentally, he threw a smoke bomb towards Gaara during a turf war. As for Sai..he was an artist, who uses ink, and Neji heard he worked as a spy, though..he believed to be impossible.

Strutting towards the line, Ino and Tenten tried to not get destracted by Sakura's depression, as Karin quickly rushed up at the starting line between Sasuke's and Neji's car. "Ready?" the girls shouted as they heard the cars revving up as the racers nodded. "Go!" the three shouted as the cars blasted out of the starting line.

"Go Sasuke!" Karin shouted as Sakura walked towards her car as Tenten and Ino jogged up to her.

"C'mon, Sakura. Neji's only desperate." Tenten said softly as she looked at Sakura who went into her car and began plugging the white earphones into her ears.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Listening to that song, Sakura softly cried as she sat on the peach colored seat as Tenten and Ino decided to try and comfort her. "What should we do Tenten?" Ino sighed trying to shake Sakura out of her trance of her boyfriend's betrayal. Seeing Sakura like this, wasn't at all like her. She was usually cheery with a tiny mix of anger in her system, but knowing Sakura since childhood, it was like back then.

Groaning, Tenten sighed as she tried to shake Sakura, only to be pushed back by her. Tenten furrowed her plucked brown eyebrows as she folded her hands over her chest and slightly pouted in defeat. "Leave..me alone..Tenten." Sakura said quietly as Tenten and Ino exchanged glances before tiptoeing away from her.

"We should just leave her alone." Ino said, knowing Sakura, who would recover very easily from her sadness. Of course, the blond thought she may be sad for a long while. Just, that she's praying that Sakura wouldn't do really anything drastic..would she?

"Neji-kun." Sakura sobbed as her long pink hair got into her eyes, as her green eyes looked down. Her tears were soaking her peach colored seats, as she desperately tried to wipe it away."Please win.."

* * *

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_

As the sped off, Neji smirked as he was in the lead, with Sasuke dead last. The horrible thing is, while looking at the side view mirror, Neji's milky white eyes widened at the bloodshot eyes of Deidara with a crazed smile plastered all over his face."Do you really think you can beat me h'm?!" Deidara shouted as he kept slamming his foot on the gas.

Sasuke was pissed. He far behind, but it couldn't stop him. The grand prize was the hottest girl in the school, who used to be his own friend from middle school. If he could get past the pale manwhore, and the crazed art maniac, then beating the genius would be a snap. His eyes narrowed as he tried to get past Sai. Within his Honda Civic, Sai looked back at Sasuke as he kept following his lead.

"You can't get passed me." Sai smiled underneath the stoic appearance. A turn was ahead, as Sasuke decided to use it to try and get to the lead. Shifting, and trying to get faster, Sasuke quickly made a drifting turn, while he saw something unexpected.

Neji's car was clashing with Deidara's as he turned, as he felt the side of the car being hit. Soon, he turned the steering wheel and clashed with Deidara. "Damn it." Neji cursed as he was fighting with Deidara to become first. They kept slamming their cars into each other, not noticing the split in the road. In which the right one lead to a construction site, that was close to a finish on a building. Without noticing the split, Neji crashed into the yellow bins filled with water, as he quickly braked the car. "Fuck!" he shouted.

Deidara fortunately stopped at the right split lane. His eyes looked down as he punched his hand, trying to avoid the mouth in his hand. He lost a large sum of money, that he made making bombs out of clay. He was pissed that he also lost his large bulge of money to either a rookie or a stupid artist. "Damn it." he cursed quietly.

Seeing the split, Sasuke and Sai quickly turned left as Sasuke quickly turned left along with Sai. The course was only three miles long, and they were close to the finish line.

* * *

Everyone rushed up to the finish line, as Ino's eyes widened as Karin with smiling. "C'mon Sasuke!" Karin shouted looking at the depressed Sakura. A smirk formed on Karin's lips as she flipped her crimson colored hair as her matching eyes gleamed from underneath her thick black glasses. 

Speeding up towards the finish line, Sasuke was rushing up next to Sai as Sai smiled before pressing a pair of red buttons at the steering wheel as he lightly waved to Sasuke as Sai felt the wind rush past him. Sasuke took notice of the light smoke forming in Sai's car, as he simply shifted.

Sai was focused on burning Sasuke, to the finish line. He took notice something wrong, it was the small computer-like screen which was near the radio. It flashed **WARNING** in bright red as Sai ignored it. That computer had his car's statistics, as he saw the bars rising through the roof, which wasn't suppose to happen.

As Sai kept hitting the gas, he saw more and more smoke emitting from the hood. It was terrible. Sai was about fifty feet from the finish line, when a tragedy struck him. His car overheated..and broke down. He kept his anger down to a pissed off frown as he heard a strong car zoomed right past him. He knew it..

It was Sasuke.

* * *

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

"Hey.. Isn't that..." Tenten said as Sakura's eyes looked up from her depression state seeing a car coming up towards them.

Sasuke's car flashing past the finish line, as his car slid to a stop. Getting out the car, Sasuke smirked as he looked directly at Sakura who's eyes were still filled up with tears. Hearing his first race was a success made Sasuke proud of himself. He finally beat the King of Street Racing, since that little carfight with Deidara made him crashing into the yellow bins filled with water. His brother was looking at him afar with a light smirk on his face before getting into his car and driving off to fetch Deidara.

After recieving his prize money, Sasuke was buried in compliments, and some girls, particularly Karin trying to seduce him to go to their houses for the night. Pushing through the hot girls, the sluts, and the fangirls, Sasuke approached Sakura's car as he buried his cash into his deep jean pockets. A smile formed on his face, as he saw the disappointed Sakura, sitting in a fetal position in the passenger's seat.

"I thought..you used to like me." Sasuke said softly as Sakura opened the door and looked at him coldly.

"I did! You kept rejecting me and ignoring me! Who's fault was it, that left me on the park bench that night huh? Who was the one who punched me unconcious before going to that stupid molestor, Orochimaru?!" Sakura shouted as tears still ran down her cheek as she tried to wipe them away to keep herself from becoming a crybaby.

Sasuke casually smiled as he approached her and lowered himself down to Sakura's shoulder. "Well..I had a reason." he whispered into the girl's ear. "Too bad, I had to kill the bastard before leaving."

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke brushed past her, leaving Sakura confused. As he walked towards his car, he saw Karin sitting near the passenger door, as she took off her glasses, trying to seem seductive to attract Sasuke. As Sakura was approached by Tenten, Sasuke couldn't help, but to lightly smirk as he was approaching his car, only to say a few words before moving his car away.

"You're _my_ girlfriend now..Sakura."

* * *

**a u t h o rs. n o t e::**_Muwahahaha! See? Neji lost. Ah..the 'suspense'. Anyways, just a brief warning, I won't be here as of July Seventeenth(well night time) to July Twenty Fifth. So..you have to wait for nearly a week or two until I update..Anyways, R&R please!_


	4. Y o n

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r s. n o t e::**_Well..Neji's gets what he deserves..muahaha. Anyways..thanks people who reviewed! Anyways, I'll only answer the questions you guys ask..so yeah.._

**>>DarkAngelRakell::**_Yes, this is AU, though it still takes place in another version of Kohonagakure. Everyone's either sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen, so it's somewhat like the Shippuuden._

**d i s c l a i m e r::**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto//Naruto:Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. y o n**

It was a bright and early, Saturday morning, as a groan came from a large fluffy white pillow. Green eyes poked out of it as Sakura rolled over feeling a very large warm lump right next to her, automatically knowing it must be Tenten, Sakura pulled the covers over her head. She soon heard her door slam open as Sakura felt the covers being pulled off of her.Sitting up, Sakura's eyes blinked several times, as she saw Tenten looking at her. "Hey..Rise and shine."

"Tenten..what are you doing?I thought you were sleeping.." Sakura yawned as Tenten looked at her awkwardly. Sakura's eyes were become shocked as she jumped out of her bed,seeing the lump right next to her as she clung onto Tenten.

"I slept on the floor last night...didn't you remember?" Tenten questioned as Sakura quickly shook her head.

A sigh escaped the lips of Tenten as she yanked the sheet away revealing a pair of figures alseep on her bed. Looking closer Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. A black chicken haired Sasuke and the chocolate long haired Neji were asleep right next to each other, Sakura's face turned light pink as she looked at her alike friend who was as equally as red.

"Tenten..can you tell me what happened _exactly_ last night?" Sakura questioned as Tenten nodded.

"Well..after the race..."

* * *

_Last Night..._

"_Tenten! This sucks..." Sakura complained as a blush formed over her cheeks as Tenten helped Sakura onto the bed._

_"C'mon Sakura, I thought you were sober.." Tenten said as she plopped Sakura onto the bed as she fell onto the bed._

_"I promised Neji, I'll be sober! What's so bad about wine coolers?" Sakura shouted as she looked down onto the floor. _

_Tenten sighed as she allowed Sakura to sleep on her bed. Smiling, Tenten quickly picked up her cell phone and decided to call a few people. She stepped out of the room for a brief second as she heard a male's voice. _

_"Hey..Lee? Can you call Neji and Uchiha Sasuke? You do have their phone numbers right? I needed them to come to Sakura-chan's house. Eh? They're with you? What? They're drunk?" Tenten said slightly shocked as she lightly smiled with a slight confusion. "All righty bring them to Sakura's house, and I don't care if they're drunk." she nodded as she pressed the red button and peeked inside Sakura's room._

_Sakura was there, laying on her bed looking depressed as Tenten slowly walked in. "C'mon, Sakura! You have a different hot boyfriend now!" she said as Sakura turned away as she sniffed lightly._

_"So what? He rejected me until we got into High School.." Sakura said softly as she hugged her plushed pillow. She looked down with a slight dispair as she was laying on her stomach, kicking her feet back and forth looking at the wall.  
"Seriously..just because my hair was that short back then..he kept hanging out with that whore Karin. Sheesh..I liked Neji ever since we got into high school..." _

_Tenten wasn't listening to her complaints, as she rushed up to the window, seeing a bright green car approaching the front of Sakura's house. She smiled as Sakura was on the verge of falling asleep, as Tenten quickly took advantaged of it and began running off. Sakura blinked as her vision began to get blurry as she soon fell asleep._

_As Tenten helped a drunkened Neji on her shoulder, Lee did the same thing to Sasuke as they helped carry him upstairs. "So you were able to get him to drink, Lee?" Tenten questioned as Lee grinned, flashing a shiny smile as he held up a thumb._

_"Yeah. Naruto-kun decided to have a drinking game with us, and invited Neji and his group along, since he knew Neji was angry that he lost." Lee explained as he plopped Sasuke onto the bed, not hurting Sakura, as Tenten did the same thing, making Neji's arm hold Sakura's waist. _

_Tenten smiled as she thanked Lee as he walked off to his Lamborgini, as Tenten walked towards Sakura's closet as she reached up and yanked out a futon. "Tenten? Are you going to sleep on the floor?" Sakura yawned, as Tenten smiled as she quickly nodded, noticing Sakura's drunkened fatigue._

_"Yeah, yeah! Now go to sleep.." Tenten said nervously as she motioned her hands to make Sakura sleep as she heard light snoring from Sakura as she plopped onto her futon and turned off the lights..._

* * *

"So..you and Lee were the ones who did it?!" Sakura nearly screamed. 

"Well..I wanted to see if you would actually murmur Neji's name while you're sleeping." Tenten smiled as Sakura's eyes were demonic, as her hair was floating in the air like how static was attracted to it.

"You were literally thinking to take a picture of me sleeping near Neji-kun and Sasuke, to show to Ino huh?" the demonic Sakura questioned cracking her knuckles as Tenten shook her head.

Bullseye. Tenten actually wanted to make Sakura hug Sasuke in order to have her get over Neji's loss. Simply, Tenten was being a bit cruel..since she did like Neji, a tiny bit longer than Sakura..maybe for..two more years perhaps? The only main thing getting Sakura to even like Sasuke again is to take out one person..yes people, it's Karin.

Karin's been infatuated with Sasuke ever since the end of middle school, when he had to work on a stupid biology project on snakes with her, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Jugo. She constantly stalks him, even though she's not even in any of his classes. He was practically annoyed with her, and she kept being like a Sakura-clone. It was hard to tell, if Sasuke liked either of the girls back, but what matters more if he likes Sakura.

A deep voice groaned underneath the sheets, seeing Sasuke curled up into a ball, as Neji faced the girls sleeping like a newborn baby. Nearly busting out laughing, Tenten motioned Sakura to get changed in her closet. As Sakura changed into a pair of ripped jeans, and a light blue tank top, Sakura was trying not to crack up at the reaction when they awaken.

Onyx colored eyes popped open, as the chicken head Sasuke sat up, holding his head, as he looked around his surroundings. Blinking, Sasuke saw pink fluff standing there with a mix of brown. Sasuke shook his head, his vision clearly saw Sakura, and her friend Tenten. "Sakura?" he questioned as he tried to get up, accidentally putting his hand on Neji's waist. Sasuke froze up as he looked down, he saw Neji, in a deep sleep, as he jumped off the bed. "Damn it."

Laughing, Sakura fell on the floor as Sasuke crawled up to her and was on top of her, looking at her slightly seductively. "Well,well, well..lucky me..I don't need to hunt you down." he whispered as Sakura blinked as she looked away. She knew Neji was right there, and he was dead asleep. Sakura looked at Tenten, as she saw her face turning red in embarassment as she tried to help Neji up without awakening him.

* * *

A light groan was heard in the room, as Neji's eyes flashed open, as he sat up like Sasuke did and held his forehead, hating having a hangover in the morning. His eyes tried adjusting to the light, as he took notice the scent around him was cherry blossoms, which was unfortunately Sakura's scent. He looked to see Sasuke on top of Sakura, and Tenten trying to pull him out of the room. Slightly confused, Neji looked down, as he remembered he betted his own girlfriend against a rookie street racer. 

"Sakura.." Neji said looking at Sakura on the ground, as he arose, not saying a word as he walked towards the door, not bothering to cure his hangover. He simply didn't like the sight of something he had lost. He had to get over Sakura by playing the idiotic drinking game that Naruto invited him to. "I will get you back..I promise.."

Before even Sakura could react, Sasuke's face was a mere centimeters away from hers, as she smelt the alcohol emitting from Sasuke. She was slightly disguisted, but she was used to the smell, since her father usually carried nearly the same scent. Her cheeks soon burned up as Sasuke looked at her as he moved his face closer towards her, until he stopped and looked up.

"Uchiha." Neji said as he stood there, not bothering to face the three of them."From two weeks from now, I challenge you to a drift race. Winner..gets Sakura." he said with a slight determination as he continued to walk towards the front door, as Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her as she tried to run after him.

Before she can, Sakura saw Tenten run after her as her eyes widened as she plopped to the floor. Was her own friend in love with her ex? That's what the pink haired teen thought as she saw Sasuke standing up as he approached Sakura and stood in front of her as he held out his hand.

"Here." he said as Sakura looked at him and then looked down with utter disappointment as she hesitantly took his hand and got up. "Since Neji challenges me to a drift race..then can you..." he trailed off, knowing that if he got on his '_girlfriend_' 's good side, she would be willing to teach him. He did see Sakura drift at one time, against Ino, for fun of course, and she was pretty good, despite her being hot tempered and somewhat obsessive.

"Can I..." Sakura repeated looking at Sasuke oddly.

"Damn it..Can you teach me how to drift?" Sasuke questioned looking away slightly angry about asking such an embarassing question.

Sakura's emerald eyes batted with a slight confusion in her eyes, as she repeated his question in her head. The Sasuke, she knew was arrogant enough to do pretty much anything by himself. Except when he needs medical help of course. She looked down and remembered she only drifted a few times ever since she was fifteen. Looking at Sasuke she nodded. "Fine.." she murmured.

"Good..C'mon.." Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand and leading her out of her room.

"Ah! Where are we going?" Sakura questioned as she tried to keep up with her new boyfriend's speed.

"I'm supposed to call the dobe to pick me up and drive us to his house. I left my car there as well as I have to change my clothes." Sasuke stated as he stopped seeing something a bit strange as he motioned Sakura to stay behind a wall near the doorway.

The door was fully opened with a clear view of Tenten looking at Neji as she pushed herself on him as she was lightly crying. The whole scene with Tenten in tears, clearly looked like a dramatic confessing scene from a television drama that women would usually watch. Tenten looked at Neji as she lightly tiptoed to kiss him straight on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widened at her own friend kissing her ex. She knew it. Her friend sunk so low just for her own selfishness. Sakura pressed her back on the white wall as she slid down to the wooden floor as tears formed in her eyes. Sasuke was whispering on his cell phone, now seeing Sakura in tears. His onyx colored eyes looked into Sakura's broken green eyes. Not bothering to care anymore, Sasuke hung up on Naruto, as he peeked outside.

Neji was embracing Tenten, now giving her a kiss in return. The Uchiha boy couldn't believe it with his own two eyes. His focus went from Sakura to Neji and Tenten. He slightly winced at the sight as he closed his eyes.

"I _will _take her away from you again...this time..for good."

* * *

**a u t h o rs. n o t e:: **_Okay. Since I'm going to Hawaii, I will indeed take my laptop. By the time I'll come back, I'll most likelu to have two or three chapters to post up at the same time. I've been working out a tiny writer's block since last night(July 14th) since I had to dress up to go to my cousin's 18th birthday party(aka Debut). I'll try my best to try and get internet access while I'm there, so don't go complaining to me if I'm late in posting. _


	5. G o

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r s. n o t e:: **_Bah..it seems that I've been making Neji a bad guy..and pretty much a player...oh well..anyways..I'm planning to have a person die in this story, and most of her haters will be happy. Anyways, I've been typing this chapter, while sitting bored to death in a plane as well as sitting on the tiny chairs in my timeshare, condominium-like hotel room._

_Also, I apologise, if I keep bringing up flashbacks in a few chapters. It's a small habit of mine ever since I started writing fanfiction._

**d i s c l a i m e r::**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto//Naruto:Shippuuden' or the OC character 'Shadow'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. g o**

"_I __**will **__take her away from you again..this time..for good.."_

Tenten walked off with Neji as Gaara's Masda pulled up with a raven haired girl that goes by the name of Shadow who sat in the front seat. "Gaara? Who is this?" Neji questioned as Shadow's blood red eyes stared at Neji before closing her eyes lightly.

"This is Shadow..I know her during school, and she street races." Gaara replied as Tenten smiled towards her.

"Hi! I'm Tenten." Tenten smiled as Shadow looked at her and shook her hand as she simply closed her eyes. Tenten took noticed Shadow was a bit tired, as she took notice of the light gray rings forming underneath her eyes. Not making Gaara another enemy of hers, Tenten kept herself quiet as she took notice that Gaara rose an invisible eyebrow.

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara questioned as Neji and Tenten got into his car. Now, Gaara knew Sakura pretty well, and he was good friends with her, before he had to betray Naruto to be with Neji. The main reason? Simply, Gaara hated the loneliness. Though he's similar to Naruto, he also found a similarity to Neji and his tiny group of friends. He also did have a itty-bitty crush on Sakura, but simply it ended up as friendship.

"With Uchiha." Neji mumbled as Gaara didn't bother to say much and drove off down the street.

* * *

Sasuke was confused. Neji wants Sakura..but he just kissed Tenten, and they drove off like a happy couple who just got married. Looking back, Sasuke saw Sakura still crying as he heard a light honking from outside. There, it was Naruto who was grinning outside in his car. "TEME!!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke's eye twitched at his nickname. 

Looking back at Sakura, Sasuke couldn't help, but to sigh. He held out his hand, as Sakura hesitantly looked at it, and took it before standing up. "C'mon, Naruto-dobe and Hinata are outside."Sasuke said as Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked down in thought.

"Why..why did Neji do that?"Sakura questioned staring at the floor as she was lead out, seeing an overly cheerful Naruto and a slightly concerned Hinata. The two friends she haven't talked to ever since she's been with Neji. She took notice Hinata was less shy around Naruto, even though they are in fact dating.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme, what's wrong with.." Naruto trailed off, seeing Sakura in tears as Sasuke helped her into the car.

"S-Sakura? Did something happen with you and Neji?" the Hyuuuga girl questioned lightly as she took notice of Sakura's tears.

Sakura's eyes were hazy and deep in depression as Sasuke helped her into the car. Before Naruto drove off, he had a grin on his face as he lightly nudged Sasuke on his rib cage. "So, Teme, did you do it?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke punched him as Hinata stared at Naruto's forming bruise in horror.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as Naruto rubbed his face, slightly pissed off at Sasuke, who sat there, pretending to be innocent.

"Hehehe..Teme..you haven't hit me in a while." Naruto said as he lightly smiled at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto..did Neji say anything about Tenten last night?" Sakura questioned softly as Naruto looked at Sakura with a light concern. Back in middle school, Naruto was taking a liking to Sakura, and she was of course obsessed with Sasuke. Naruto sighed, as he looked at Sakura with a light smile. "Sakura-chan...last night..Neji..."

_

* * *

_

_Last Night_

_"Oi! Neji!" Naruto shouted seeing Neji's car approching the finish line, as he got out and looked at Naruto with a slight daze in his eyes. He lost. He lost Sakura to a rookie street racer. He lost a large buldge of money that was from one of the many street racers that he didn't want to ever mess with. He lost his cocky pride, just because he was cursed with greed, and envy._

_Neji looked up, his followers were nowhere in sight. His own rich cousin, is with an idiot, who he hated Hinata ever since his father was brutally murdered. He was broken inside. "Naruto?" he questioned._

_"Hey,hey,hey! We're having a drinking party for Sasuke-teme! Don't worry, Sakura-chan's going home with Tenten! So, do you want to go?" Naruto questioned as Neji looked up at Naruto after he said Tenten's name. _

_"I..see.."Neji said quietly as he looked up at Naruto. "I'll go..just go ahead without me.." he finished as Naruto nodded as he got into his car. _

_"Neji!" a voice questioned as Neji looked up seeing a bowl cut, and large bulgy bug-like eyes. He nearly chocked on his own saliva, seeing Lee pop out of nowhere. Lee did indeed look nearly like his own teacher, Gai, his gym teacher who kept talking about youth, he never knew that Lee would even go out to see a race. Usually, he would be in the gym practicing martial arts or wrestling._

_"Lee?" Neji questioned finally out of his slight surprise. _

_"Yeah. Are you going to Naruto-kun's party?" Lee questioned as Neji nodded. "All right! Let's go!" he shouted grinning as a sparkle came out of his shiny teeth despite it being dark._

_At Naruto's apartment, Neji wandered in, seeing a few people smoking weed, or doing drugs, or drinking beer or wine coolers. He saw Naruto on the couch, making out with Hinata, as he saw a drunkened Sasuke. Lee just stood there, drinking water, in which Neji just realised Lee, was a horrible drunk when it comes to drinking even a tiny sip of alcohol._

_This crowd, wasn't at all like what Neji was used to. They were so..rowdy. He was used to casual things, such as partying in a club for that matter. Approaching him, Neji looked back seeing Kiba and Chouji drunk as Chouji approached Neji. "Chouji?"_

_"HEY NEJI!" Chouji shouted holding a beer in his hand. "Want a drink?" he questioned, as Neji smelt the alcohol with the light scent of marijuana emitting from the large teen. Yes, along with a beer, there was a bag of chips along side of Chouji as he was munching on the barbequed flavored chips. _

_Taking the beer out from the fridge, Neji popped the steel cap and began chugging down the beer. Automatically, his body began to lust for the the alcohol, as he looked at Sasuke who was sitting next to Karin as Karin snuggled up to Sasuke. Narrowing his eyes, Neji knocked the bottle off of Sasuke's hands as he looked at the drunkened Sasuke who was about to be kissed by Karin._

_"What the hell are you doing Uchiha? I thought you were after Sakura?"Neji questioned, now in a serious tone of voice._

_Before he could even know it, Neji didn't notice Lee walking out the door holding his cell phone as Sasuke smirked at Neji. "Heh.. you want to play a drinking game, Neji?" Sasuke questioned as Neji returned the exact same cocky smirk._

_"Fine. The most wine cooler drinks wins." Neji said as Suigetsu brought a large cooler filled with various wine coolers as Neji and Sasuke took a bottle and Karin arose from her seat to watch her so-called 'boyfriend' chug down the drinks with ease._

_Lee's bug like eyes, poked through the front door, seeing Neji and Sasuke chugging down drinks. He looked down, nodding as he was listening to Ino, who was in another room in Naruto's apartment, trying to give him orders for her small operation plan which is called 'The Hook-Up-Sakura-with-Sasuke-and-kick-Karin's-Ass Plan'. Hearing Tenten soon calling Lee again, he nodded as he was listening to Tenten's plan to bring the two boys there._

_  
Before popping his head back in, Lee realised, Neji was now with Naruto and Hinata. "Ehhh..Naruto-kun..y'know, it's a good thing that Uchiha got Sakura...I..couldn't love her as much as Tenten.." Neji trailed off as Naruto's golden eyebrows furrowed as his ocean blue eyes narrowed in concern. "..I liked Tenten before I dated Sakura..the main reason, I dated Haruno, was to not start conflict with our family."_

_Naruto knew Sakura was a Yakuza Boss's daughter, her father was supposebly one of the toughest, heck, even Sakura's father rivaled Naruto's deseased dad, who was known to be a tough Yakuza boss before sacrificing his life for his own son. _

_"...I only liked her as a friend..but Hinata-sama's father used this as an oppurtunity to make peace with Sakura's parents." Neji continued as Lee's view switched from Sasuke to Neji as he quickly made a dash inside grabbing Sasuke away from Karin , who was on the verge of kissing Sasuke straight in the lips, and then grabbing Neji. _

_"H-H-Hey! Bushy Brows! Give back Neji!"_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Naruto said as he stopped in front of his own house. 

Sasuke's eye twitched as he didn't realise he was drunk, and was very close to kissing Karin. He got out of the car, as Sakura was still depressed. The whole story that Naruto had told, has crushed Sakura. Neji was using her, just because her own father wasn't in friendly terms with Neji's uncle.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sakura waved Naruto and Hinata goodbye as she looked up at Naruto's house. She hasn't seen Naruto's own house, ever since she was stuck with him and Sai for a school project. It slightly seemed the same ever since she was in middle school, but the only thing different was the paint job.

Sasuke pulled out his keys as he unlocked his car and went in, helping Sakura inside. As Sakura got in,Sasuke turned on his car. "My house isn't so far..so from Naruto-dobe's house, it'll only take a few minutes." Sasuke said as Sakura looked up at him, as she had a small fraud smile on her face as he backed up and drove off..

Not knowing who would even watch them from afar, Sasuke couldn't notice a figure hidden near Naruto's house, as a frown of jealousy formed on a redhead's face. Her matching blood red eyes narrowed beneath the thick black glasses as her delicate fingers scraped the paint off of the house.

"You will be mine, Sasuke..just have to kick that whore Sakura's ass.."

* * *

**a u t h o r s. n o t e::**_ I was busy! It's a sucky chapter, while I've been writing around midnight in California or nine in Hawaii. I'm guessing I have jet lag. So..anyways, I'll be posting up Chapter Six//Roku in a short day or two, in order for a few people who didn't know I just came back...Hehehe..everyone knows who's the jealous bitch at the end, and they get a cookie for the hell of it!_

_Anyways...I'm too tired to think..so..please tell me if I made any typo errors._


	6. R o k u

Testorone Boys And Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o rs. n o t e:: **_Bah...well..I'm actually rewriting Chapter Roku, due to the fact, that I was busy while staying in Hawaii..and while I was away from my computer, the original file was corrupted. Anyways, I'm writing this while on the plane going home and when I get home, so please,please, please, no harsh flames about this being a tiny bit late or the crappy chapter only containing SasuSaku Fluff and the Akatsuki boys on drugs. I'm already tired since I tried staying up to watch Digimon around 2 O'Clock in the morning in CA._

**d i s c l a i m e r::**_I do not own the song 'Lying is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or Naruto//Naruto::Shippuuden._

* * *

**C h a p t e r: R o k u**

Green eyes glanced back seeing a pair of red eyes glaring at her from afar. A flirtatious smile formed on Sasuke's face as he opened the door to his car and Sakura went out of the passenger's seat as Sasuke looked back, seeing Karin as he frowned. He was simply annoyed of Karin, and despite her constant threats of suicide and murder, as well as her constant stalking and rumors of her being his girlfriend, he was glad he prefered the original fangirl.

While Sasuke was opening the garage door, Sakura stood there in shock. There were several motorcycles, ricerockets, and muscle cars lined up, like in a car dealership, and despite what she thought of Sasuke when it was love-at-first-sight, and before she had given herself up to Neji, Sakura didn't bother wondering how rich was the Uchiha family.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist as he closed the garage door and led her up the stairs. He was a bit worried, ever since that whole drinking incident, Itachi may have invited his friends to smoke weed or cocaine, while the little Uchiha boy was away. Light smoke trailed down the stairs, as Sasuke sniffed it as a vein popped in his head as he released Sakura's hand to rush upstairs.

Sakura was vaugely confused as she saw Sasuke rushing up the stairs like a madman. Following him, Sakura poked her head around, giving herself a self-tour around the Uchiha household. Her eyes widened, as she saw girls scattered around the living room, with a few having smudged makeup, as well as their clothes were either ripped off or messed up. She was disgusted as she realised she was like one of those girls before. Shaking her head, Sakura quickly saw Sasuke running up another flight of stairs as she followed him.

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted slamming the door open, seeing his older brother's group of friends laughing and eating large amounts of chips. Sasuke's eye twitched yet again, as he cracked his knuckles despite not knowing his fate against his older brother. The Uchiha boy walked towards his brother, as he didn't suspect Sakura following him, and not caring about what his older brother even did last night. 

"Hehehehehe..well, if it isn't Sasuke.." A shark-like grin formed on Kisame's face as Deidara eyed him, slightly remembering about his devestated loss against his friend's little brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi stated as he arose from sitting on a chair and approached his brother before jabbing two fingers lightly onto Sasuke's forehead and walking past the two, going down the stairways. "And just bring Neji's former slut to your room."

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead as she was about to rush towards him and kill him into tiny pieces. Instead, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly pulled her towards his room. "C'mon." Sasuke muttered not taking notice how red Sakura has became.

"AWWW!" The guys, except for Sasori shouted as Sasuke slammed the door, and lead Sakura towards his room. He smirked as he opened the door and Sakura walked over and sat on his bed. She looked around the room, seeing some depressing poetry scattered around, as well as several pictures of his family.

* * *

Before she could even think, Sasuke was in the bathroom as Sakura sat there in thought. Was he really going to take a shower? Or..was Sasuke secretly planning something from behind Sakura's back? She was nervous. What was Sasuke going to really do after? It was just like when Neji did that to her, when he seduced her with his stone hard body. 

Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed as she scoot back onto the wall near the window. She was staring out the window, seeing the side of the house as she took notice of a figure tiptoeing towards the backyard as Sakura rose an eyebrow in suspicion. She was about to rush out the door before she heard the water turn off from within the bathroom.

"Shit." Sakura cursed as she quickly made a dash towards the door. As she ran, the pink haired teen couldn't notice what was beneath her, a beer bottle. Before Sakura could even react, she slipped on the bottle and landed face first onto the carpeted floor. "Ow." she muttered as she sat up, as she felt a pair of wet arms around her.

"You were about to run off..weren't you, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke muttered as he lightly blew into her ear as Sakura turned red as she heard the door open.

* * *

Karin's eyes narrowed as she looked around. She only has been hunting down Sasuke for quite awhile. Something was going on her mind. For a while, despite her threats, Karin wanted to confess to Sasuke for real, though..she had to get rid of Sakura first. She had a suspicion that Sasuke wants Sakura more. 

Her footsteps dug into the dirt ground, as she waltzed over towards the glass door. Not knowing about who's been watching her, Karin looked into the locked door, as she tried to pick the lock. Before she knew it, someone opened the door as Karin stumbled back as her red eyes battered mildly as she tried not to puke.

"Well, well, well..we have an intruder." a toothy shark-like grin formed on Kisame's face as he folded his arms over his chest as he looked down at Karin.

Somehow..he looked like that annoying nuisence Suigetsu, who she was sick of. She was about to rush off, before Kisame tripped her as he looked back seeing a person running down the stairs. "There she is."

* * *

It was Deidara who opened the door, seeing the sight of what Sasuke has done to Sakura. It was just like watching a sick love drama where the guy tried to seduce the girl into bed with him. For not trying to crack up, Deidara clung onto the door frame, although he was still high from smoking weed.

His ocean blue eyes blinked before Sakura quickly crawled away as he saw Itachi kick his shirtless brother. Sasuke cringed in pain as he held his stomach as Sakura made her way downstairs. Before even doing anything, Deidara was pushed by Sasori as he decided to go downstairs to get a wine cooler.

Sakura managed to spot Kisame in front of the glass door as she saw long red hair. Her emerald colored eyes narrowed as she slowly approached Kisame, and Karin. Cringing at the sight of the redhead, Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "Karin."

"Sakura? Heh..what's Neji's former bitch doing here?" Karin questioned as she stood up and looked at Sakura straight in the eye.

"What about you? What's Sasuke's so-called emo 'girlfriend' here? Or should I say..Suigetsu's slut?" Sakura chimed as a mild smirk formed on the teen's face.

"Err..I hate that jerk, Suigetsu, so shut up! The only reason I'm here, is to get Sasuke-kun back! You're the bitch to say such shit, so don't be Miss Preppy and fight me!" Karin barked as Sakura walked up to her, noticing Kisame had stepped away, in order for him to stay out of the cat fight.

"Fine then...bring it on Karin..Sasuke won't choose a pathetic piece of shit."

* * *

**a u t h o r s. n o t e::**_ Oh god..school's starting soon. And..I'll be starting on my new SasuSaku story called 'Lie-Lie-Lie' in a week. It'll be more...Naruto-ish, so it isn't modern as this. Of course, I'm bringing Karin in as the villan! Anyways...R&R please!! I'll write more faster if I keep getting reviews! _


	7. N a n a

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r s. n o t e:: **_Yay! I got reviews for Lie Lie Lie! -Falls over- I'm so happy! Yet..I don't want school to start soon! w It's in a few weeks! Nuu..._

**>>my black crimson rose**::_I'm not dissing emos. I'm partially emo myself, but I'm only dissing Karin.I'm really, really sorry, if I offended you!_

**d i s c l a i m e r::**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto//Naruto:Shippuuden' _

* * *

**c h a p t e r. n a n a**

Rivalry sparked throughout the Uchiha household, Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at Karin. Folding her arms over her chest, Sakura smirked before Karin quickly walked up to her and tried to slap her. She blocked her before Sakura punched her straight in the face.

"You..bitch!" Karin screeched as she tried to get up and held the lightly bruised spot near her eye as she jumped on Sakura.

Meanwhile, Kisame smirked at the small cat fight, started up by Karin. Of course, this is actually the first time he saw a cat fight upclose. Usually, he would be hanging out with Itachi and whenever a fight brewed, Itachi was able to go to the front, unlike himself. He was stuck on the back with the others, either being high or drunk for that matter.

Sasori's blood red eyes looked at the two girls as he was drinking down a bottle of beer. He looked over seeing Kisame smirking like a stalker, as Sasori's lips left the beer as he rose an eyebrow towards Kisame.

"Sasuke's woman and the redhead bitch fighting." Sasori muttered as the blue-skinned shark man nodded.

Karin yanked Sakura's long locks as Sakura desperately tried to kick away. If Sakura had a gun or a knife with her, she would have stabbed or shoot Karin on the spot. It was a shame that she had to use her own body to protect herself. With some strength, Sakura quickly punched Karin in the face, where that forming bruise was as Karin shouted in pain as she released Sakura's hair and fell to the floor.

* * *

Standing up, Sakura kicked Karin's ribs as hard as possible, making her yelp, like a helpless puppy. "D-damn it Sakura.." Karin cursed, noticing how strong she was. As Sakura continued to kick the submissive body of Karin, Sasuke finally was going down the stairs. 

"...Sakura?!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped down the stairs as he quickly ran passed Kisame and Sasori as he tried to yank Sakura and Karin away from each other.

"Sasuke! This bitch tried to kill me!" Karin said as she looked into the unphased Uchiha boy's eyes, as she started to tear up.

"I'm tired of your lies. Just..shut up." Sasuke muttered as Karin's eyes widened in shock as Sakura's eyes battered lightly as she felt herself being pulled away from Karin.

"Sasuke.." Karin muttered as she looked down before she witness them leaving, just walking out the front door.

"Heh..what a pathetic fight.." Kisame sighed as Karin glared at the shark man, just as equally as she does to another shark boy...

"Kisame! Sasori! Leader's here! Let's go get some coke hm!" Deidara shouted as Kisame grinned and Sasori lightly nodded as they rushed up the stairs, leaving Karin there.

"I'll get my revenge on that bitch..."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke released Sakura's hand as he looked down. 

"I'm sick and tired of Karin following me around. She's been stalking me, and she's been spreading rumors about me and her. Nothing is true.."Sasuke looked down as he narrowed his eyes.

"I see..." Sakura looked down as she was pulled inside Sasuke's car as he placed his keys into the ignition.

"Sakura..all we need to care about is the drifting." Sasuke muttered backing up his car.

"..Drifting...Listen..Neji no longer even likes me. He must be in love with Tenten..remember? He kissed her." Sakura sighed as the Uchiha boy glanced at her before driving off.

"C'mon..you do know that you have _me_ now right?" Sasuke questioned as he noticed Sakura was sitting there in the fetal position as he sighed before driving into the freeway. He heard from Naruto where the drifters practiced, and where some begin to learn. It had everything, from easy turns to a skillful hairpin turns. It was a spot, where Neji's gang usually hung out, the one place Sakura didn't want to even go, even if she was paid.

Before she knew it, they were there. Not bothering to even look up at her friends, who were waving towards her. It was awkward between herself and Tenten from what happened earlier. Sakura's emerald colored eyes looked up seeing those familar milky white eyes and the sexy body, of Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-kun.." Sakura muttered as Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows towards the cocky Neji.

"Well,well, well..it seems that the Uchiha boy doesn't know how to drift." Neji smirked as Sasuke frowned as he stared at Neji.

"Tell me then..why did you kiss Tenten?" Sasuke questioned as Neji cringed at the question as he smirked nervously.

"I..." Neji trailed off as Sasuke smirked before placing a hand on Sakura's waist. "..didn't mean to...I mean..Sakura..I still..."

Before the Hyuuga boy could even say anything, Sasuke planted a kiss onto Sakura's soft lips as Neji looked at them before looking away. Turning red, Sakura couldn't believe what her new 'boyfriend' had done. She wasn't at all over Neji, but she was confused. Why did Sasuke did such a thing, even though he rejected her all the time back then?

Sakura couldn't believe it as she tried to run off towards Ino for comfort. Though..she couldn't escape Sasuke's grip. She felt his face inches away from her as he smirked lightly before finishing Neji's sentence.

"I..love you.."

* * *

**A u t h o r ' s. N o t e::** _Bleah. I know I didn't have Sakura kill Karin so easily. I'm leaving it to Tenten and Ino. I know this chapter sucked..I have massive writer's block on this story, since school starts in a few weeks. Anyways, R&R!_


	8. H a c h i

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r' s. n o t e: **_Boo! It's a new year, and already in...March. I seriously apologise, but I might make this on Hiatus permenantly. Though, I might post some more chapters, but it won't be as interesting...I just pray it'll end before I graduate..._

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. h a c h i**

_"I..love you.."_

A red tinted blush stained Sakura's face, the word 'LOVE' was a huge deal to this girl. Covering her mouth, Sakura turned away, she...didn't know Sasuke was actually a sweet guy underneath that raven spikey hair. Her teeth delicately bit onto her lip-glossed lip, as she looked down in thought. Neji would regularly say it, and it did literally made her heart skip a beat. Though, when Sasuke muttered it to her, she nearly melted into the ground.

"Sakura.." Neji stated as he extended his hand out, as he was on the verge of pulling Sasuke away, but his arm was caught by a hand.

Neji's eyes quickly focused on the hand, as he looked seeing Tenten, standing next to him, slowly shaking her head, signaling him to not bother them. The Hyuuga boy had kissed his ex's friend, and it wasn't at all intentional. His heart shattered into millions of glass pieces, after seeing Sakura getting kissed by a newbie. Neji needed to keep cool..after all he was a drifting genius, though even when he was dating Sakura, he felt like he was married to her for a short time.

"Sakura-chan!!" a voice shouted as Sakura turned, seeing long hair, and a hand waving in the air.

Sakura's eyes had gallons of salty tears filling up in her eyes, as she quickly broke away from Sasuke. Running towards Ino, Sakura immediately hugged her best friend, as Ino stood there, apparently surprised. The sight of what happened, it literally was obvious. Ino looked at Tenten, with slight concern, as Ino lightly slapped Sakura in a scolding attitude. A pout formed on Sakura's face, making Ino giggle as she looked at the mess with worry. Placing a hand through her blond locks, the Yamanaka girl sighed, as she approached Tenten.

"Must be Sasuke's stalker." Ino muttered as Tenten sighed and nodded along with her.

"They got into a little brawl earlier, but Sasuke just kissed Sakura-chan.." Tenten muttered as she saw Ino covering her mouth, having a huge urge to scream in happiness, along with blabbing about it during school.

* * *

Tugging on her arm, Ino had to lead Tenten away to plan out their revenge. Karin was plotting to get Sasuke back into her greedy arms, and the two of them didn't want her to ruin their poor, little Sakura's love life. The two of them wandered towards an indigo Toyota Hybrid Prius, as Ino leaned on the side of the car, folding her arms over her chest, looking as serious as ever.

"So...how should we take care of her?" Ino questioned looking at Tenten who was deep in thought.

Tenten eyed Ino, as she lightly smirked. In Tenten's hands, she held a scroll in her hand, as she chuckled quietly, noticing that the blond was a bit bothered by the sight of an old looking scroll. Tenten smacked Ino right in the head as a small pout formed on the brunette's face.

"This scroll...has been used in my family for a while..it has a long list of how to assassinate a person, and it has a list of weapons I can take." Tenten stated with a sadistic look on her face as she placed the scroll into a pocket.

"We can't just assassinate her! I mean, we'll go to jail! Or...worse..." the blond muttered as her eyes widened as she squatted down onto the floor, and hugged her legs close to her chest.

"Listen! You do know how Sakura's family and my family are allies, right? We'll just cover it up by blackmail." the brunette girl chuckled as she heard a green streetfighter sliding to a stop, as the driver looked at them as he took off his helmet.

"LEE?! Don't do that?! You almost gave me and Ino, a heart attack!" Tenten shouted, gripping Lee's emerald shirt as she violently shook him until Lee melted to the floor, apparently he was dazed by Tenten's constant yelling.

"Ah! I'm very sorry!" Lee shouted giving a polite bow, as he made himself stand.

The weary Tenten was rubbing her temples, slightly stressed. Ino was willing to be in her little assassination plan, but she wanted Lee to help out somehow. She couldn't ask Hinata, since she figured she would faint, and of course there's Naruto, but then he would tell Sasuke. Now, Lee wasn't really caught up in this mess, but what the hell, they needed someone who can actually fight for once.

"Hey, Lee..Can you..help us out?" Tenten questioned, as the stunned Lee battered his eyes in wonder.

* * *

Sakura was pissed. Ino just went up, and abandoned her, as she was stuck with two guys. Her seafoam green eyes looked at the two, feeling uneasy inside, as she felt Sasuke holding her hand as delicately as possible...This wasn't the Sasuke, that she knew. Before long, Sakura felt her head on Sasuke's chest, as she slowly closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. Trying to cool down, Sakura looked up, seeing Sasuke eyeing Neji, as she glanced at her ex, again, before she saw a small smirk on the Uchiha boy's face.

Again. Sasuke had embraced the pink-haired teen, as he was about to kiss her again. That's how his new reign as the King was going to be. Make the old King jealous. That was his plan all along, and he wanted Neji to suffer the consequences. Before long, Sasuke absent-mindedly pushed Sakura, muttering something into her ear, as he got punched straight into the face, making him back up.

"Uchiha..Don't act so damn cocky!" Neji stated, as his eyes stared into the cold gray eyes of the Uchiha boy.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's face, as he felt blood trickling down his cheek, as he wiped the blood off and looked at Sakura, seeing her frozen on the spot. She was in fear, while she was witnessing the two of them brawl. Before long, Sasuke felt another punch, but it was harder, as he felt blood coming up his throat, making him cough it up. The Hyuuga prodigy was pissed, he didn't like the aura of the place, and he needed to cool down...What better way is to beat up your ex's boyfriend?

Sakura simply stood there, as she forced herself to not cry. Her lip quivered as she couldn't take it anymore. Running towards them, the pink haired teen extended her hand as she felt hot tears pelting down her face. Those words that Sasuke had told her, it made an impact. She didn't want Sasuke to even go to the hospital, she needed to stop the fight sooner or later...Before long, her mouth opened as she screamed...

"STOP IT!!"

**a/n**:_ Well? How was this chapter? I have the urge to finish this sooner or later, but it won't be for a loooong time!_


	9. K y u

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r' s. n o t e: **_Crap...I 'accidentally' keep overdosing on my caffine...So..I shall keep writing! Wheee! I love procrastinating on my homework!_

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. k y u**

_"STOP IT!!"_

A hand extended out as Sakura quickly trotted towards Sasuke. She saw Neji pulling out something, as she quickly tugged on Neji's arm as she tried to pull him away. Her head shook, as she saw Sasuke looking like he was going to die, and float to heaven. She hugged his arm tightly, as she slowly dropped to the floor as she placed her hands on the floor.

"Please..Neji...Stop it...You know that we only deal this in the streets!" Sakura shouted as she clenched the ground.

Neji stopped in his place. He looked down in shame as he knelt to the ground. That wasn't like him at all. He had to control his anger. His milky white colored eyes looked at Sakura, as he slowly embraced her. Slowly he moved his lips towards her ear, as he muttered something in her ear. The pink haired teen turned bright pink like her hair, as she looked down, and gently pushed him away.

"Y'know..Tenten won't be happy if she saw you like this.." Sakura forced a smile out of her, as she stood and slowly made way towards Sasuke.

Sakura closed her eyes, as she knelt near Sasuke, as she delicately looked at him. She saw him with his eyes closed, as she saw the blood spots on the ground. The teen's eyebrows furrowed in concern, as she felt Sasuke holding her hand. The girl couldn't help, but to hold back her happy tears. Usually, whenever she saw Neji hurting someone, she would cheer him on, though, this time, it literally made her close to crying.

"C'mon...we need to bring you to a hospital." Sakura muttered as Sasuke lightly smiled as he shook his head.

"No need...Just help me to my car. I'll go home." he simply muttered using a bit of his strength, as he forced himself to stand.

"Wait! I'll drive you!" Sakura shouted as she felt hair tickling her neck, as she felt Sasuke's bangs brushing against her neck, seeing him resting his head on her shoulder."Sasuke?"

"Just...bring me home...Itachi and myself don't have too much cash on us...so we can't afford a doctor at the moment, without our parents knowing." Sasuke managed to explained as the pink haired teen simply stood there in shock.

A pink eyebrow furrowed as a light pout formed on the teen's face. Her new boyfriend was being stubborn, and Sakura had somehow pictured what might happen if she did take Sasuke back to his home. Itachi was possibly on crack and he and Kisame would tackle the poor Sasuke and just _playfully_ beat up Sasuke. Her eyes widened in worry, as she glanced at Sasuke and sighed. She had to contact a doctor...possibly her family doctor? Her parents don't really mind as much, but as long as Sakura, herself, wasn't injured, then she was cool.

"Sasuke..." the pink haired teen muttered underneath her breath.

Sasuke slightly rested his body against the frame of the car, as he slightly winced, as he gave Sakura the keys. The pink haired teen glanced at the tired Uchiha with a light smile, as she had the urge to bring out her phone, and call her sister. As she unlocked the car, Sasuke made way towards the passenger seat. Sitting in the seat, Sakura froze up, as she furrowed her eyebrows, in all of her years with driving, Sakura never, ever had driven a stick shift car. She was used to manual, but she had to try for once.

_Dad drove a stickshift! I should try to remember how he used it!_ Sakura thought as she started up the car, as she began to move slowly out of the space they were in.

Speeding right out of the place, Sakura sighed, as she furrowed her eyebrows and eyed the road. As she stopped in front of a stop light, her emerald colored eyes glanced at Sasuke, who was asleep, as a giddy smile formed on the teen's face. To her, Sasuke was like a small child, and she had the urge to squeal, and tackle him, as she tried to keep her fangirl side of her inside. Before long, hearing the cars honking, Sakura saw the light was green, as she immediately sped from there, already knowing her house was nearby.

* * *

  
Drifting to a stop in front of a traditional japanese home, Sakura sighed in relief, seeing Sasuke still asleep. Pulling out her cell phone, Sakura dialed her sister's cell phone number, as she pressed the phone into her ear.

"_Hello?_" a voice questioned.

"Hey, Yuri. I need a bit of help. Can you call Doctor Yabu? I've got someone who just got into a fight." Sakura muttered as she heard her little sister gasp.

"_Eh? Who is it, Sakura-neesama?_" Yuri questioned as she sounded slightly concerned.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke as she looked down for a brief moment. She didn't want to say '_her boyfriend'_ just yet, since Sasuke might lose to Neji sooner or later. She couldn't try and mention Sasuke's name to her, but she needed to in order for him to get better. Biting her lip, the pink haired teen closed her eyes before she heard the front door opening, seeing her pink haired little sister coming outside.

"Eh?! Is...that...Sasuke?!" Yuri shouted, as she pointed at the sleeping Sasuke, as she looked at the car, as she turned pink like her hair, and turned away.

"SHH! Damn it, Yuri. I'll kill you if you keep this up." Sakura stated as she got out of the car, as she placed her phone away.

"Haha. So, what happened? Did he and your boyfriend get into a brawl?" the pink haired sister questioned as she poked Sasuke's arm.

Sakura looked away. She had forgotten to even warn her sister that the guy who was dead asleep in his own car, was her new boyfriend. It was a pain in the ass for her to explain the drama going on, and she needed to break the news after he sees the family doctor. Yuri opened the door, as she helped Sasuke onto her shoulder, as Sakura had slammed the driver's door shut, and wandered over to close the passenger's door.

"...you're so nice...And I thought Sasuke hated you." Yuri grinned as she helped Sasuke into the house.

"_Yuri..don't tell Mommy and Daddy...I'm dating Sasuke..._" Sakura whispered as Yuri nearly dropped Sasuke near the doorway.

"Are you serious?! What happened with you and Neji?!" Yuri practically was on ther verge of screaming her lungs off.

"We broke up...after Neji betted me in a race the other night." the pink haired teen said softly as she closed her eyes.

As the two of them entered Sakura's bedroom, Yuri had forced Sasuke onto Sakura's bed, as she immediately began to leave. She knew that she was disturbing the moment, and had to supposebly wander outside. A smirk formed on the younger Haruno, as she slammed the door shut as she held back a giggle. As Sakura frowned, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, as her eyes gazed back, in an awkward tone.

"...I'm at your house...aren't I?" Sasuke muttered resting his head on her shoulder.

Blushing. Turning redder than Karin's hair, Sakura couldn't help, but to feel her face flush. Her vision became blurry, as she slowly felt her head becoming dizzy. Her eyes battered, as it slowly closed, and sooner or later, Sakura fell onto her bed, as Sasuke simply sat there with a grim smirk forming on his face. He slowly crawled on top of the unconcious girl, as his eyes stared at her face for a while.

Slowly leaning in, Sasuke nearly brushed his lips against hers, before stopping to see the door wide open. A frown of disappointment formed on his face, as he got back up into a sitting positon, eyeing the person at the doorway. Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes, before opening his mouth to say...

"Hn...What are you doing here?"

* * *


	10. J u

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r' s. n o t e: **_I wonder..who is this mysterious person who Sasuke got mad at? -Awaits for various answers-_

_**Jazzele:**__ Sure! I'll add in your character. All I need to do...is to find out where to put her in...In the next chapter perhaps? I'm not sure..._

_YAY!! Itachi does care about Sasuke! Wheeeeeee!_

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. j u**

"Hn... What are you doing here?"

Eyeing the person standing across the door, Sasuke sat there, as he frowned. What perfect timing! By the time he was going to nearly rape Sakura in her sleep, he had to be interrupted. A vein nearly exploded near Sasuke's forehead as he stared at the person as he arose from his seat, and wandered towards the door. He stopped in his place, as he grabbed the edge of the door, and nearly slammed it shut, before a foot was stuck between it.

"Are you really going to be this way...little brother?" a voice muttered as Sasuke had the urge to slap the person in a milisecond.

"Shit. You know...even though you seem to act cool, quit stalking me." Sasuke stated as the door flew open, revealing a slightly lazy looking Itachi, who just 'happened' to be there.

This...was an awkward moment between the two brothers. Even before then, Sasuke had never expected his own brother to show up in the Haruno household. His eye began to twitch, as he stared at Itachi being such a total jerk to him. The first real girlfriend in all sixteen years of his life, and yet...nothing had happen. He was prepared to touch Sakura in various places, but he had to confront his stupid brother just because it was a total coicidence.

"I was here to see your girlfriend's mom." Itachi smirked as the younger Uchiha boy's eye twitched again.

"Quit acting like a dumbass! Seriously, why are you here?!" the spikey haired younger Uchiha argued as he felt a sharp jab to his forehead.

"Her dad wanted me to come here. It's some stuff going on with you and Sakura-chan." Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes, poking one out, seeing the younger Haruno sister watch from the crack of her doorway.

"So...what did he tell you?" Sasuke pressed for an answer, as Itachi scratched the back of his long hair, as he looked away.

"You see.."

* * *

_Hours Earlier..._

_"What the...Why the hell did Sakura leave this mess here?!" Itachi screeched as he noticed the unconcious Karin still on the floor. _

_A creepy smirk formed on Itachi's face, as he whipped out his cell phone, and immediately hit the green button. Hearing a male voice, Itachi's smirk grew wider in insanity, as he listened to the voice of another shark. As his eyes gazed at the smoke trailing down the stairs, Itachi had to put off his smoking binge for the time being. _

_"Suigetsu. I need you to pick up a girl here. ASAP. She's bleeding on the floor, and she's already killing off my eyesight." Itachi sighed as he heard a sadistic laugh from beyond the other line._

_Beep.Beep.Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_"Ah. Hold up." Itachi muttered as he switched to the other line. "Yo."_

_"Is this Uchiha Itachi?" a rough voice murmured from the other line, sounding like a typical stalker._

_"Yeah..." the older Uchiha boy muttered, as his eyes widened, as he battered his eyes in disgust. _

_"Your little brother is dating my daughter, and I know your parents aren't there for a while. I need to discuss something urgent with you this afternoon. It'll be a bit of a shock for you, and possibly your brother. I can't tell you this over the phone, but to keep it short, it's about their future." _

_Itachi's eyes widened in shock, as his hands were shaking, as his jaw dropped to the floor. Something hit him. Hard. He couldn't believe what might happen. His eyes battered as he was on the verge of shattering his phone into thousands of pieces. Staring at the mess of the household, Itachi froze up on the spot as he slowly became nervous. Other than seeing his cousin being fixed into an arranged marriage, he had never been in those types of formal meetings. _

_"Tell me...does it have to do with our family?" Itachi simply questioned, keeping things simple between the two of them._

_"Yes. Just don't mention this to your brother...Otherwise..you'll face some consequences.." Sakura's father muttered grimly as Itachi slowly rose an eyebrow.  
_

* * *

"What do you mean by '_It's about their future_'?!" the younger Uchiha boy shouted, as he noticed the younger Haruno sister spying on them, as he quickly yanked Itachi into Sakura's room.

"Listen. I haven't spoken to Sakura's dad yet, and I assume something like an arranged marriage thing is going on." Itachi stated as he noticed Sakura was slowly waking up.

Sasuke stood there in shock. Marriage?! He was still in high school, and yet Sakura's Yakuza-like dad was thinking of adding him to the family. Sure, the Uchiha family is one of the elite families around, but comparing that to the Hyuuga family, the Uchiha boy couldn't suspect her dad trying to tie his family to one of the famous ones around. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, knowingly narrowing down the possibilties of why he had to call his own brother there.

"Errr...Damn it! What could it be?!" Sasuke shouted, sitting on the bed and shoving his hand into his black locks, as he glared down upon the floor.

"_Eh? Something wrong, Sasuke?_" a voice muttered into Sasuke's ear, as he turned his head, seeing the dazed Sakura placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Ah...Ahem...Nothing." Sasuke stated getting back into his usual calm and collective side.

Sakura gazed into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes oddly, as she noticed something was up. Tilting her head to the side, the pink haired teen stared at him with concerned as she looked over seeing Itachi simply standing there, looking at them with a bit of jealousy. Before switching her gaze back to Sasuke, Sakura immediately backed up onto the wall as her eyes widened in shock. Pointing a finger at Itachi, her body was shaking in shock.

"H-How can you be in my house, Itachi?!" Sakura screamed as her eyes began to water from the shock.

"To see your mom." Itachi smirked, trying to crack the same joke to her, as he saw an alarm clock being thrown his way, as he casually dodged it, making him stand near the door."I was just kidding." he sighed as he saw Sakura fuming, and glaring at him at the same time.

As Sakura stomped off the bed, Sasuke sat there, as he witnessed his own girlfriend trying to assassinate his older brother. He sighed as he arose, and pulled on Sakura's collar, making her fly back into his arms, as he lightly embraced her. Sakura's temperature rose, as she felt like passing out again, but she felt something was up, just by the atmosphere. Her eyes noticed the door was open again, and there stood her large, baby-faced father.

"Daddy?" the pink haired teen questioned as she eyed her dad, as Sasuke's jaw dropped seeing her father.

Her father was indeed looking young, possibly around his twenties, but he had short brown hair, and green eyes. He was a handsome fellow, not even the type to be a Yakuza heir. He stood there, glaring at both Uchiha brothers, as the young Yuri was poking her head out from behind his back. His eyes glanced at the embarrassed Sakura as he sighed and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura. Quit making out with your boyfriend. We need you along with the two Uchiha brothers. Besides, it's important so don't slack off, and just go to the meeting room now!" Her father commanded as the Uchiha brothers stared at him blankly, as her father immediately walked away.

* * *

"So...what's going on Daddy?" Sakura questioned as she was sitting in a formal way, as she faced her father and mother.

"Sweetie. Your Daddy and I, are planning something that might affect you later on, so don't be shocked." her pink haired mother stated, as she smiled after smoking a cigarette.

As Sasuke and Itachi was sitting directly behind her, Sasuke had a bad feeling coming over him, as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Itachi simply stared at the two parents, as he glanced at the sweating Sasuke oddly. Sakura, on the otherhand, was clueless. She didn't know what was up with her parents' sudden change of tone. It was an awkward moment for the three of them, as the younger Haruno sister was standing in the back.

"Sakura. Your mom and I, we decided to have arrange a partnership with the Uchiha family. That's why...we're planning to have you two get-"

"HOLD IT!"

Before her father could even finish the sentence, Yuri was on the floor in a daze, as the Haruno parents stared at the woman at the door. Itachi simply groaned, as Sasuke froze up, and Sakura's blood began to boil. As Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in anger, her mother stood up, as she flicked the cigarette out the window. Crossing her arms over her chest, her mother stared at the woman at the door coldly as she closed her eyes, as a small smirk formed on her face.

"Well, well. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

* * *


	11. J u i c h i

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r' s. n o t e: **_Duuude..I have a writer's block that lasted all this time..Jeebus. I'll try to post more, but I barely have that many ideas.._

_**Jade:**__ Since the Harlequin Girls came from the song 'Lying is the Most Fun..', I realised now that Harlequin is a clown, and it means the girls here who play around..._

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. j u i c h i**

"Why are you against this?" Mrs. Haruno questioned as she placed her hand on her waist.

"Listen, what are you planning, against my son?!" a voice shouted as Sasuke froze up on the spot.

Sasuke's eyes slowly wandered over to see a raven haired woman standing in front of the door, and he didn't believe it. After all this time...he though they were dead...or so what Itachi says. He needed to try and cool down. It was his own mother. He couldn't help, but to feel joy after seeing his mother after all these years, but he thought she was 'murdered'..

"Mrs. Uchiha. It's been far too long." Mrs. Haruno stated as she placed a hand upon her waist.

"Mrs. Haruno. Still dressing up like a prostitute I see?" Mikoto stated with a demonic smirk forming on the face.

Both Sasuke and Sakura gazed at their own mothers in shock...well, Sakura wasn't so much in a shock, compared to her boyfriend. He knew his mother to be forgiving and kind, but he never expected her to say something harsh for once. He was going to think it was going to be the end of the world. Sitting there, he stared upon the ceiling in a daze. Meanwhile, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, knowing she's going to die if she tried to interfere.

"Eh...Mommy?" Sakura said softly, as her eyes battered, soon noticing her mother glaring at her like Tsunade did.

"Mother.." Sasuke muttered as he extended out his hand.

"Oh..I'm sorry, Sasuke. I nearly forgot that you were here." Mikoto said softly as she placed a hand on her cheek. "So..why are you here?"

Sasuke battered his eyes at his mother's question. The main question he suspected was why was she here. He knew she had a reason to suddenly pop out from the blue, and yet she had somewhat good timing. He lightly sighed as he scratched the back of his head, trying to not add gasoline to the flames. Knowing his mother, he knew she was kind and favored him over his older brother..but he had to stay cool.

"Hm? Sakura brought me here after I got knocked out." Sasuke stated as he sighed.

"I..see..Sasuke..can I talk to you in the hallway?" Mikoto smiled, as she yanked her youngest son's collar, and dragged him out into the hallways.

"Hmph. Excuse me. I have some business to attend to." Itachi stated as he arose from his seat. "I need to prepare for tonight's race."

"Hana, you still have a feud with Mikoto?" Sakura's father questioned raising an eyebrow with his wife.

"OF COURSE! That woman took away a man that I wanted to be engaged to!" her mother shouted stomping her foot on the tatami mats.

* * *

"You're seeing that girl?"

Sasuke stood in the hallway, as he tried to keep his cool. He had to suspect something was up and his mother didn't like the sight of it. He just found out his mother had bad blood with Mrs. Haruno, so he knew she was against this arranged marriage. Sasuke slowly bit his lip as he furrowed his eyebrows, he prayed that Karin didn't interfere with this affair. Before he could he speak, he felt someone pushing him, as he looked at Itachi wandering down the hallways.

"And? She liked me before. She dated a Hyuuga. She became my girlfriend." Sasuke stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

"She's a daughter of a woman who poses sexy. You should get someone with intellegence." Mikoto said softly as she looked away with a frown.

"So? Sakura's smart. She knows how to drive!" Sasuke argued. "Besides..I want someone who isn't annoying."

Mikoto looked at her serious son, as she looked down in concern. She didn't want another Haruno woman to interfere, especially from what had happened back in their days as teens. She needed to keep his happiness, and she wanted to do the absolute best for him. She looked down as an idea popped into her head as a casual smile formed on Mikoto's face as she touched her cheek lightly.

"Ah..then if you're being so cruel, I'll have a meeting with that girl...uhm...what was her name again..?" Mikoto trailed off battering her eyebrows."Karin!"

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed as he froze up by just hearing her name. "So..why do you want a meeting with her?" he groaned as he tried to keep his cool.

"Hm? You need a lively girl, who's smart and cute as well!" Mikoto smiled as she tapped her chin in delight.

"I've been trying to avoid her for these past years! You don't know why I hate her!" Sasuke shouted on the verge of tearing his spikey locks into shreads.

Eyes poked out of the screen door, as Sakura gazed out the crack of the door. Both Sakura and her mother eyed Mikoto trying to send her the signal to hurry up and leave. Sakura was worried about what might happened if Mikoto had dragged Sasuke all the way back to their house. Sasuke had glanced at the pair, slowly getting annoyed by the conversation, as Mikoto was thinking of a way for her son to leave with her.

"Sasuke, do you really want to get married to _her_? I mean, what if she suddenly goes bitchy on you?" Mikoto questioned as Sasuke battered his eyes.

"Mother, Karin is _already_ bitchy to me. On the other hand...Sakura actually likes to hang out with me, even though she's in Hyuuga's crowd." Sasuke stated.

"Uh-huh. Well, what might happen if she decides to betray you?" Mikoto questioned.

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT!" Sakura shouted, as she realised that she blew her cover.

"Listen, Mikoto. I wanted your husband's genes ever since we were in high school. I don't even like that Hyuuga kid for being such a total ass to her! He betted her on a race, and Sasuke's been treating her better than him!" Sakura's mother shouted, as her husband dragged her back into the room.

"It's..no use Mother..." Sasuke stated, as he lightly bowed in front of her. "I'm sorry."

Mikoto gazed at her son, and how serious he was. She couldn't fight back against her son. Glaring at Sakura, Mikoto wandered out of the house silently, as tears ran down the woman's face. Sakura gazed at the back of the woman, with light concern, as she took Sasuke's hand and lead him back into the room. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling light regret from dismissing his own mother. As the pair were sitting in their original positions from earlier, they gazed at the angry Haruno mother, who was smoking another cigarette.

"Jeez..that woman." Sakura's mother muttered.

"Anyways..You two know both myself and Hana here, want you two to get married." Sakura's father stated. "Since you both are still young, I propose that if Sasuke ever loses a race, he will not marry you Sakura."

"_What about that bet with Neji?_" Sakura whispered.

"I understand." Sasuke stated as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why?!" Sakura shouted.

"Listen. I had a feeling your Dad wanted a reason. He doesn't want a loser, so if I lose, I will really lose you. And..I don't want to lose you.." Sasuke muttered.

"Really?" Sakura questioned as she gazed at Sasuke who tried to avoid her gaze.

"Y-Yeah..." Sasuke studdered as he looked away blushing.

"Is it really a good idea? I mean..you're planning something else dear.." Sakura's mother whispered.

"For now..he'll just be a pawn."

* * *

**A/N:: **_Oh gosh. This chapter sucks to me. I had to add more drama to it. It's supposed to be like that! xD _


	12. J u n i

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r' s. n o t e: **_......Possible lime in here, everyone. Just a quickie note so no one wouldn't be pissed off(It's my first lime y'know..). Plus, I'll try my best to update it as much as I can, I'm relying on everyone's support!_

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_ I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. j u n i**

_From that point on..  
I..was living a life of fear.  
Sure, Sasuke was a total ass to me back then..  
But..  
It didn't stop me from liking him again.  
_

It was another late night of street races. Everyone gathered just to earn cash, but to Sakura, it was a night filled with worry. She was holding Sasuke's hand, as she leaned against her boyfriend's arm, as she knew she had the urge to cry. He was chatting with Naruto and Hinata, while Ino and Tenten were trying to comfort her. Her eyes gazed down on the floor as eyebrows furrowed. Her folks that she knew and loved, were slowly making her pull away from a guy that she used to talk smack about. Not just that, but his own mother had to interrupt their little meeting just for her to get with Karin.

"Sasuke. Let's race." Itachi stated as he faced his younger brother, as Sasuke froze up.

"_Don't risk it.._" Sakura whispered to him as she furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why the hell is your parents so strict? Jeez, your dad wanted Sasuke to win races otherwise you'll be forced to break up!" Ino shouted placing a hand on her thin waist.

"A-Ano...Haruno-san? Y-You know Neji is good right? So...p-please don't give up!" Hinata shouted lightly bowing.

"Thanks, Hinata." Sakura smiled as Sasuke released her hand.

"Sakura, listen. Don't worry." Sasuke nodded as she saw him slowly walking away.

The pink haired teenager clenched her fists in thought. She glanced at him as she saw him get into the car, and line up with the other cars. Paranoia struck the teenager, as she covered her mouth in thought. Was she going to lose him already? She stood there in the sidelines, as Ino held up her hands and gazed at the cars revving up at a fast pace. Dropping her arms, Sakura had to push down her skirt, to prevent the wind from picking up, and exposing her underwear.

"What the fuck, Ino?" Sakura shouted as she pushed back her hair.

"Hey! They wanted a damn entrance so, there ya go!" Ino argued as they glared at each other, as the blond playfully poked out her tongue. "Just kidding!" she grinned as Sakura had the urge to slap her. "C'mon, about how long have you and Sasuke have been going out?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"A while.." Sakura muttered pouting her lips childishly.

"Mou..And yet you guys haven't done it.." the blond sighed scratching the back of her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "A few months, and only lovey-dovey shit. Jeez..what's up with the shoujo manga stuff?"

"Hey! We're going to be engaged." the pink haired teen argued clenching her fists tightly.

"Yeah, if he _won._" Ino muttered sarcastically, as the cars flew by them.

Sakura froze up, seeing the cars drifting to a stop. She saw Sasuke getting out and smirking towards everyone, as her worries suddenly flew away. She approached him, as he quickly gave a peck on the lips, and wandered to Naruto to get his prize money. Sakura had a slightly relieved smile upon her face, feeling that it was over for tonight, but the problem was, that she had to worry about the race..next week. The next race that she was planning to go with Sasuke with..was the reason she had to feel slightly empty inside. It was going to be race with him and Neji...the drifting contest. She had been teaching him drifting within the time limit, and had to see if her work paid off somehow.

"Sakura. C'mon. Let's bounce before the cops come." Sasuke stated holding her hand and leading her into the car.

* * *

"I..was worried."

Sasuke gazed at Sakura strangely as he stopped at a red light. He saw her trembling as he used a free hand to hold hers for a brief moment, before hitting the gas when the light turned green. He gazed up at the road, as he was speeding towards her house. The Uchiha boy was silent, as the teen's green eyes gazed at him with light worry. Sasuke kept silent as he slowly stopped in the driveway. He unbuckled his seatbelt, as he turned and faced her.

"So..you're just worried that I'll lose?" Sasuke questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah." she squeaked as she looked down.

"The reason why we're doing this is that we're going to to get married soon. You..don't want to get married?" he questioned eyeing the finicky Sakura.

"N-No! It's not that.." Sakura muttered as the raven haired Uchiha cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong....Sa. Ku. Ra?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"I...I.." the teen responded with a tinted blush.

Sasuke kissed her neck, as his hands trailed down from her cheek, to her chest. He slowly slid his hand under her shirt, as he gripped her left breast tightly. He noticed that she turned to face him, knowing she was willing to do it in his own car. His other hand crawled up her thigh, and slipped under her skirt, slowly rubbing the fabric of her underwear. A light gasp escaped Sakura's lips, as she couldn't help, but to allow him to do whatever at the moment. It might've been the last time he'll do such a thing.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." the teen said softly, spreading out her legs.

"Do you want more?" he questioned slowly pulling her shirt up.

"J-Jeez! D-Don't act like t-that!" Sakura scolded as a very seductive smile formed on her boyfriend's face.

"Why? Is it because you never did it in the car?" he questioned as her face flushed.

Her head turned as she pouted like a small child. Boy, she was embarassed to the point of dying in the car herself. "I-I'm..I'm still a freakin' virgin, idiot!" she shouted, feeling a bit ashamed.

"It'll be my lucky day then." he responded with a smirk.

Sasuke reached over and pulled down the seat, making Sakura lay back on the passenger's seat. He moved from the driver's seat, and was holding himself up over his girlfriend. Sakura stared into his lustfilled eyes, as she felt her body freezing up. Her bra was pushed up, as she felt mouth sucking on her slowly erecting nipples. Her eyes widened, as she continued to feel his fingers rubbing her, as she stared onto the roof of the car.

"A-Ah! S-Sasuke-kun.." she squealed, as she felt her underwear getting wet with her own fluid.

"Huh..Finally." he muttered, removing his lips from her nipple, pulling her underwear down. "Do you _really_ want this?" he questioned.

Sakura hesitantly nodded, as she closed her eyes, and awaited the so-called pain that her friends would often told her when they had their first time. Tension grew inside of her, feeling like the moment that he enters her, that she'll finally won't be able to control herself. Her teeth bit her lip, feeling the cold air surging through her body, furrowing her eyebrows in angst. Her eyes flashed open, seeing Sasuke slowly exposing himself, but before she could see his boxers down, his cell phone unfortunately rang.

"Fuck!" he cursed, as he quickly dug his hands into his jeans pocket, and picked up the phone. "What is it?!" he snapped.

"_Damn, Teme. Were you going to do something?_" Naruto sighed over the phone.

"God damn it. You had to call in at the wrong time, idiot!" he barked.

"_It's important, don't call me an idiot okay?_" the blond complained. "_I have a late night party going on now...Come over here, and bring Sakura-chan if you want._" he trailed off.

"And?! How the hell is that important?" the irritated Uchiha boy questioned, getting back onto the driver's seat.

"_I'm not there yet!_" Naruto groaned.

"_Okay...To tell you the truth...Remember Karin? She's threatening to kill Sakura, if you don't show up._"


	13. J u s a n

Testorone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r' s. n o t e: **So, I'm ending the story soon..And since I'm a senior, I need to rush to end this. Ugh..

_**xXSasuSaku 4 EvaXx**_::_Yes..Poor little Sasuke is a freakin' virgin._

**d i s c l a i m e r:**_I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' or 'Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r. j u s a n**

"That son-of-a-bitch must be corrupted in her mind to do a thing."

Teeth clenched tightly. Eyes stared at the floor of the car. His only chance to lose his virginity and in a car for heaven's sake! He felt like he should really kick Karin's ass rather than what Sakura had did. He stared at the paralyzed Sakura, who was recovering from her little heat, as he lightly kissed her and raised up her seat to a suitable position. He watched the teen dressing herself up, as he softly cursed his best friend for interrupting him. His hand gripped his cellphone in thought, and stared at the time. Midnight, and yet everyone was still awake and lively.

"H-Hey...S-Sasuke-kun?" she questioned softly, fixing her drenched hair.

"Yeah?" he questioned glancing at her.

"W-We're going to have a half day at school on Tuesday..So, do you want to go somewhere after?" she muttered glancing at him in thought.

"God. If that redhead didn't threaten to kill you, I would be happy as hell, but you're makin' me worry." Sasuke sighed, placing a hand through his locks.

Sakura placed a hand under her chin, as she pouted. "Mou. I thought I was going to see it." she sighed.

The spikey haired Uchiha boy's face immediately turned twenty shades of red, as he started up the car. He practically died inside, but kept himself from fantasizing about his girlfriend naked with a thin blanket over her body. He slapped his eyes as he could feel a nosebleed slowly coming through his nose. Shaking his head, he backed up the car, and immediately sped towards Naruto's place, a house that he owned ever since his parents 'died'.

"Soooo...Do you know what Naruto's planning?" the girl questioned moving her body forward, glancing at her concentrated boyfriend in thought. "I mean, he does throw parties at the most random times, but it was probably because something good happened..." she trailed off, pulling out her Sidekick.

"Either that or he's making us go to an orgy." Sasuke muttered, making Sakura blush. "Though, I highly doubt he would do one again after what I heard from last time." he sighed.

Sakura had the urge to question about what happened the last time, but was so flustered that she couldn't speak properly. She shook her head in thought, as her face tinted several shades. She had a feeling that the rumors that were spreaded around from before wasn't true. Paranoia struck her, quietly trying to release the question that she desperately had in mind. Quietly facing Sasuke, Sakura was about to speak, before nearly slamming her head onto the glass, after Sasuke had to hit the breaks.

A hand slapped onto Sakura's forehead, trying to recover from what had happened. "Ugh..Damn it, Sasuke! What happened?!" she shouted, glancing at her boyfriend, glaring at the pedestrian.

"Well, never expected those two to run out in the streets." Sasuke smirked, nodding towards Neji and Tenten, drunken to the point of no return.

"Heeeeeeeey! It's you two!" Tenten shouted. "Y'know, everyone passed out in Naruto's place, and you're just coming here?" she questioned tilting her head in thought. "Ha! Good luck trying to find a drink to mix up!" she screamed, while Neji was trying to pull her out of the streets.

The Hyuuga boy's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, pulling his girlfriend away, and laying her on the grass. The house was huge, since Naruto's father was a former president of a major company, before he was tragically killed trying to save Naruto's life. Despite his mother disappearing, the blond was able to live a good life....Yet, the house his parents cherished so much, was trashed to the point of it being something makeshift and run down. Parking the car, Sasuke and Sakura opened the door, and wandered towards the house, where smoke filled the air, and trails of mixed alcohol scents filled the air.

"What...the.." Sakura muttered, noticing people passed out and sleeping all over the place.

"Reminds me of when Itachi gets high." Sasuke added with a small smirk. "I don't think it isn't as messy as when he parties though.." he trailed off, trying to maneuver around the people, and helping Sakura over them.

Holding Sakura's hand, the raven haired teen had found his best friend lounging around, holding a beer and his arm around a slightly concerned Hinata. Waving his drink up in the air, the blond had flashed a childish grin, while notioning Sasuke to sit. His eyes gazed at Sasuke's oddly, before cocking his head to the side in thought. Hinata politely bowed towards Sasuke and Sakura, before resting her head on Naruto's shoulder in thought.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

An annoyed Sasuke stared down his friend, before closing his eyes. "Where's Karin?" he questioned, without a second thought. "And what the hell is this? This place is fucked up so much." he barked at him, while the blond just nodded, allowing the sound to pass through one ear, and out the other.

Cracking her knuckles, Sakura glared at her fellow classmate, while Sasuke stood there, with a questionable look on his face. "Damn it, Naruto..Keep on drinking and you'll eventually end up being retarded! It kills your brain cells!" she shouted. "Hinata-chan, can't you at least try and stop him?" she scolded to the shy Hyuuga.

Hinata shook her head, while her face tinted red in embarassment. Her ivory eyes gazed at Sasuke, before notioning Sakura to come closer. As the pink haired teen came closer, Hinata slowly whispered into her ear. "_When Naruto-kun's drunk...We...we actually do it...And...And...it's...really...good..._" she said softly, while Sakura's face tinted up, making her eyes widened. "It's true actually.." she continued, before Sakura quickly walked, and took Sasuke's hand.

* * *

It was strange to not find Karin underneath the mess. As Sasuke quickly tried to question people such as Kiba or Ino, they refused to give a response, since they were practically sleeping. It was now one o'clock in the morning, and no signs of the murderous Karin was in sight. While Sakura was close to falling asleep herself, Sasuke quickly tried to keep her awake through either shaking her, or jabbing her in the stomach.

"We..need to give up, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura groaned, adding in an exhausted yawn.

"He will...come...My prince will...come for..._me_...Only..._me..._Not..._her..._"

A chant was heard outside of the bathroom, making Sasuke suspicious. He clenched his fist tightly, before pulling Sakura with him towards the bathroom. Opening the door, there was trails of blood on the floor, while Karin sat there gazing up at him, with a dreamy smile on her face. A psychotic laugh escaped the red head's lips standing up, with blood trailing down her hands, with deep wounds embedded on her wrists. She slowly approached Sasuke, and wrapped her arms around his neck, with a childish smirk on her face.

"...Do you love me?" she questioned with a piercing glare. "...Say you love me...SAY IT!" she ordered.

Sakura couldn't dare try to fight her. She only noticed the knife on the floor, that Karin practically cutted herself with. The look on Karin's face already showed signs she was drunk and practically insane. Sasuke looked at her in thought, before he muttered a sign to help him. The pink haired teen felt a bit of sympathy for Karin, being desperate, but at the same time she felt pissed that she was all over him. Clenching her fist, she was about to punch her, before a slap was clearly heard. Neji stood there glaring at Karin, with his arms over his chest. His eyebrows furrowed before opening his mouth to speak, shocking everyone else.

"Don't you dare touch or mess with my Sakura. EVER."


	14. J u y o n

Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r ' s . n o t e :: **_I'm officially a college freshie, but by the looks of things, people still read this ancient as hell story. Since it's been three years since I've started this story, I'm trying my best and my willpower to try and complete make it all up for the time, there's a long lemon here. Yes, a freakin' pervy lemon in here. And my __first__ one. If it's crap, it's crap, I know. The real story comes back next chapter. _

**d i s c l a i m e r :: **_I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Could Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' and 'Naruto / Naruto: Shippuuden'_

* * *

**c h a p t e r . j u y o n**

"Neji, are you feeling alright?"

Sakura eyed her ex thoughtfully at his earlier statement...Since when did she ever become Neji's '_property_'? The redhead had gripped her messy locks, her blood slowly dripping, mixing into her hair. Her infuriated appearance had scared the teen, as her boyfriend quietly embraced her. By the looks of things, Neji was still drunk, so the pair didn't know if he was joking or not. He turned to glare at both Sasuke and Sakura for a brief moment, before walking past them.

"I'm still in love with you, Sakura." Neji had muttered, heading out. "Remember. I will win that race."

As Neji had walked away, Sasuke and Sakura had glanced at Karin who was bawling her eyes out. "Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun!" she cried out, in pain.

"Sasuke-kun...We really need to bandage her up." Sakura had muttered in concern. "Seriously, we might go to jail if she dies here." she added.

His hand ran through his hair, as he watched Karin passed out on the tiled floor, looking like she was sleeping in the pool of her own blood. Kicking away the knife, Sakura had quickly got some bandage wraps and alcohol and quickly treated her wounds as fast as possible. Leaning on the doorway, Sasuke watched his girlfriend playing nurse for a moment. Though, something had sparked his eye. He watched her quickly take off her shirt, and rip it up with the knife.

"W-What are you doing?" he shouted, simply staring at her, trying to hide his embarassed face.

Looking down at what she was doing, Sakura looked away with a little pout on her face."There were no more bandages..." she muttered. "At least I'm done!" she smiled.

"_But it doesn't mean you had to do something to the extent of turning me on_..." he whispered.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing." Sasuke smirked. "Let's go. I need to bring you home."

Sakura had looked down with slight disappointment. She thought something wrong was going to happen between them. She really did. Her hand gripped Sasuke's as she followed him to the entrance of the household. Everyone was sleeping around the place, while they were the last two in the household alive and not drunk. Stopping at the doorway, Sasuke had quickly taken off his shirt, and given it to Sakura, while pulling out his keys.

"C'mon. Your parents will be pissed if we're not back soon." he muttered. "Seriously, they don't need to see you come home with just your bra on. They might think I did something to you."

Her hands delicately held his shirt, her teeth bit her lip. Slowly approaching him, Sakura had hugged him from behind, her head pressed against his back, her arms around his abs. Her body was pressed against his, if he wasn't wearing a tank top, and she wasn't wearing her bra, their skins would've been touching.

"Then...can you do something to me?" Sakura whispered. "It's fine...if it's in your car...I...don't mind."

"We'll just see about that.."

* * *

Sakura had felt her body tense up as he had parked his car in the garage. She had gently held his hand as they went into a flashy hotel. He silently got a key, as they headed into an elevator, then to a room. Now it wasn't a typical hotel, it was a love hotel. The room they had gotten, had looked like it was merged with a nightclub, if they changed the lighting of course. Locking the door, Sasuke sighed, as Sakura felt herself getting nervous by the second by just being here.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Sasuke shrugged. "We could leave now and do it when you're ready."

Her eyes stared down for a brief moment, as she quickly stripped off the shirt. Her face was as tinted as her hair...Bright pink. Taking a deep breath, she slowly stripped off her bra and covered herself, practically watching Sasuke blush as he saw her do something like this out of the blue.

"W-What? I-It's not like you've seen.._or even sucked_ on these before!" she shouted, feeling him pushing her down and pressing her down on the bed.

"Listen..." he muttered."I don't want you to get uncomfortable. That's why...That's why, I don't want your first time to be in the car...I want the two of us in a room together like this. " he said softly. "You don't deserve to be fucked like a whore in a car right now. I want you to be treated like a princess tonight, even if we're in a hotel like this."

"Sasuke..." she said softly, slowly raising her arms up, watching him strip off his shirt and jeans.

"If you really want to do it...Then I won't stop." he said, walking towards her.

Sasuke was on top of her slowly kissing her from her lips to her neck to her collar bone, sucking on the skin, making hickeys. He slowly trailed down and found her pink nipples, and gently pinched them, hearing a light moan escaping her lips. A small smirk formed on his face, lowering his face to delicately bite and suck the nipple, causing her to yelp a bit. His hand moved down to her panties, which was still slightly soaked from earlier.

"W-Wait! I-It's still w-wet!" she said in desperation.

The Uchiha boy released his bite and looked at her oddly, before an idea sparked in his head. "Fine. If you don't want me to touch you...I'll just..._taste_ you." he smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened, feeling her panties quickly being stripped away. She was exposed to Sasuke, nothing to cover her, only she had the sheets to grip tightly. His hands slowly spreaded her legs apart, while Sakura watched him practically lick her. She didn't know how those guys in the porno videos would even like doing these types of things. She thought it was disgusting at first, but her eyes noticed Sasuke smiling at her, before he licked a tiny pearl, which caused her to moan.

"W-what the hell, Sasuke-kun?" she shouted. "Isn't it...weird just doing that?" she blushed.

"You already taste good, is that bad?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, I could just possibly..." he trailed off, inserting two fingers into her. "...Just finger you." he smiled casually.

"A-Ah...Don't be so mean!" Sakura shouted, feeling his lips pressed against hers.

His fingers had slowly moved in and out of her, trying to get farther and farther into her. He heard her muffled moans underneath their constant kissing, before feeling her climax, leaving his fingers and the sheets wet with her substance. Breaking out of the kiss, Sasuke had sat up, and licked her juices off of his fingers with a smirk on his face.

"Woah...You pervert." she laughed lightly sitting up,

Sasuke leaned in close and smiled. "_Already seeing you like this and hearing you moan has turned me on so much.._" he whispered in her ear.

His erection had pressed against her thigh, showing signs of wanting to enter her. Sakura's hands were on the waistband of his boxers slowly pulling it down and taking it off. Her eyes darted down at his noticably large member, before pouting delicately. She needed a moment to allow herself to collect her thoughts for a moment, before letting him take her virginity. Her legs spreaded apart, before nodding to her boyfriend. Sasuke had moved closer, allowing his girlfriend to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Ready?" he questioned.

Sakura had nodded, before shutting her eyes. Her legs were pulled apart, as she laid down, nearly bringing Sasuke down with her. He propped himself up, and slowly inserted his tip into her.

"A-Ah..." she moaned.

"Damn..." he cursed. "I...I can't get in."

"Eh?" Sakura questioned, before trying to hold back a laugh. "W-why?" she questioned, looking at the embarassed Uchiha.

"Hold up." he said softly, putting a bit more force into her. "Maybe, I'm a bit too big for you." he muttered.

"What are you-"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as she felt a pain shooting down there. Tears escaped her eyes, her fingers raking his spikey black hair. He paused for a moment, watching her try and get used to the pain, before slowly moving in and out of her.

"...It...hurts..." she squeaked, feeling his lips kissing away the tears.

"You're so tight...Don't worry." he said softly.

Her pain felt horrible. His hands had lifted her legs to try to slowly get deeper and deeper in her. Her screams turned into moans, as she wanted more and more of him inside of her. Her body had been pressed tightly against him, her legs slowly wrapping around his waist, moving in the same speed he was going.

"Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura moaned.

"I want you to scream out my name..." he smirked, watching her sweat.

"S-SASUKE-KUN~!" she repeated in a slightly louder tone.

His thrusts had gotten her over the edge. Her muscles tightened around his member, practically squeezing out his cum, as the pair had both climaxed at the same time. Her arms were still wrapped around Sasuke, feeling him slowly removing himself out of her. She looked down and smiled lightly to him. Her hand went down, and used two fingers to scoop up some of his seed that had leaked out of her and licked it off her fingers.

"Hehe. Even you taste good, Sasuke-kun." she smiled, releasing her boyfriend.

"God. Say anymore like that, and I'll probably fuck you until next week if I have to." Sasuke sighed, sitting up, and pushing back his bangs, before laying back down next to her, and pulling the sheets over them.

Sakura snuggled close to Sasuke, resting her head on his arm. He held his naked body close to hers, wanting to feel her body heat for the time being. The couple slowly drifted off to sleep, wanting to let themselves not get too far. They were going to save that if Sasuke ever won the race against Neji.

* * *

Sitting up, looking out the window, Sasuke sighed. It was still dark, and it was three in the morning. He couldn't sleep after thinking he might lose the only thing that he cared about for a long time. He was going to go out and search for cigarettes...An addiction he needed to stop when he had started street racing. His eyes glanced at his naked girlfriend, covered in that thin sheet that he fantasized about. He closed his eyes for a moment, and arose to try and get dressed only to feel Sakura hugging him from behind.

"...Something wrong?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't want this relationship to even end." he muttered. "I don't want to even lose you."

A small smile formed on Sakura's face, as she gently cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Don't worry. I'll force myself to be by your side, win or lose." she grinned.

Sasuke had looked up for a brief moment and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see her crawl in front of him and slowly took his soon erected member in her hand. She had began to stroke it for a moment, before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Her tongue was swirling around his member, before began to suck on it. Sasuke had leaned back for a moment, slowly moving her head forward, signaling her to go deeper.

"Sakura..." he groaned.

Her head bobbed up and down, apparently she wanted to taste more of his seed. Her eyes glanced at Sasuke, who had been enjoying this little stunt she had pulled.

"Why are you doing this...?" he questioned, noticing that she removed his member out of her mouth.

"Because...I don't want you to be the only one who has fun tonight." she smirked to him.

Sakura sat on his lap, before hitching her left leg over and straddled him. She had to adjust herself to force him to enter her. She moved down onto his member, forcing her to yelp. The teen had hugged him tightly in her arms, before she forced herself to move up and down. Already, Sasuke took this chance to lower his head and suck on one of her nipples, while massaging the other breast.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." she moaned.

It wasn't too long until the pair had their second climax of tonight, leaving them a bit exhausted for the time being. Sakura's body was pressed hard against Sasuke's, letting their body head and sweat mix together. She was sleeping on his chest, while Sasuke had gazed up at the dark ceiling in thought for a while.

"...Win or lose, huh?"


	15. J u g o

Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r ' s . n o t e :: **_I'm running a contest as a way to celebrate my coming of age on October 16th, so details on my profile! Woot! Hope you guys participate! _

_Sooo... This'll end soon enough...This is my THIRD to last chapter in this series, and well, I'm serious about ending this soon. Three years and it'll all be over. There might be a sequel, but I'm not sure what to base it on, exactly._

**d i s c l a i m e r :: **_I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Could Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' and 'Naruto / Naruto: Shippuuden'_

_

* * *

_

**c h a p t e r . j u g o**

Pressing his lips on a cigarette, Sasuke stood outside awaiting for Sakura to come out of the house. It was the day of the race, and Sasuke didn't want to panic over trival things such as this. The door had flew open, as Sasuke quickly threw down his cigarette and stomped on it with his clean shoe. His eyes darted towards Sakura, who was quietly approaching him. She chucked her bag into the passenger's seat, before pressing Sasuke against the car. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, the pink-haired teen smiled lightly as she pressed her body against his.

"I can't wait for tonight. Once you win, it'll be just _you_ and _me_ in this car, and we'll do it." Sakura smiled seductively.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes towards her, and gently pulled her aside. "Quit playing around. We're going to be late." he muttered.

Sakura's jaw dropped for a moment, before quickly getting into the car. "You jerk! I really meant that!" she shouted, plopping into the passenger's seat.

As Sasuke backed up his car and drove out of the driveway, he noticed his girlfriend was a tad bit too angry about his sharp remark. Stopping at a red light, the Uchiha gently moved his free hand towards Sakura's skirt and began to rub her clit through her panties. Her face quickly turned red, as she looked at him, noticing he was focused on the road. She lightly moaned, feeling her panties getting soaked from simply being touched by him.

"That's all you're getting for now, okay?" he stated sternly. "Just by looking at you, I get turned on, but we have to wait until the race is over. I know I don't want to lose you. That's why if I do lose you, I won't let Neji touch you."

A blush formed on the teenage girl's face, as she quickly nodded. She quickly closed her legs together, noticing Sasuke had quickly removed his fingers from her as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. When Sasuke parked, he leaned back exposing his fingers dripping with her fluid. A smirk formed on his face, as he licked the substance. Sakura's face turned red, making her smack her boyfriend out of embarassment.

"I tasted you before! And it was the exact same way I normally do it!" Sasuke shouted, getting out of the car.

"So, just because after we did it that night, I'm still feeling awkward with the other times we did it!" Sakura shouted.

The students looked at the pair with an embarassed look on their face. The couple was arguing until the point of no return, constantly shouting at each other about what they did the other night. Their friends were too stunned to even butt in, but they were already laughing about how they acted like an old married couple. They quickly grabbed each other's hand and silently walked into the school, trying to ignore the giggles and the whispering from the other students.

"So you two, did do the deed!" Naruto grinned. "Good job, Sakura-chan!"

The two of them glared at the blond, releasing their hands, and Sakura had quickly balled up her fists. Punching Naruto, the girl practically launched him into a classroom door, knocking him unconcious. Flipping her hair, Sakura leaned against Sasuke, before noticing a redhead approaching them. Furrowing her eyebrows, Sakura was about to lash out to her, but noticed Karin straying away from the two of them.

"Sasuke...You jerk." Karin had muttered.

"_I heard that Karin nearly committed suicide._" "_Oh right. It's because she was screaming like some possessed chick in Uzumaki Naruto's bathroom, just because Uchiha Sasuke's going out with Hyuuga Neji's ex-girlfriend._

Karin stormed off, wanting the school day to quickly end. The couple realized what had happened as they were heading to class. Sasuke realized he was no longer being picked on as much, while he was parading around campus with a hot girl like Sakura. He had let Sakura go into her class, gently kissing her on the lips before shoving his hand into his slack pockets. He felt an arm around him, noticing the recovered Naruto grinning playfully towards him.

"Tonight's the night! You ready?" Naruto questioned with a huge smile. "Sakura-chan's been training you hard in drifting, even though what's-her-face was trying to break you two up. Sooooo...How was fucking her? "

Sasuke smacked Naruto hard in the face, forcing the poor boy to fall over and bleed on the hallway floor. Sasuke knew he had to keep his focus for tonight's race. He knew he couldn't let himself crack underneath that pressure. He simply took a deep breath and let the time fly on by...

* * *

"Come on! Not even a quickie?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a glare as they were in his garage fixing up his car for tonight's race. He dropped his wrench, forcing him to scratch the back of his head in irritation. Sakura gently ran her finger up and down his chest seductively, apparently not noticing his face turning red. `The Uchiha boy sighed, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before slamming the hood of the car shut. He took a step outside to quickly light up a cigarette, as he stood on the side of his house.

"Damn it...I swear, I knew we shouldn't have done it." Sasuke muttered chewing at the end of his cigarette in irritation."Sakura. I told you, we'll sleep together after, just don't..."

Sasuke gazed into his garage seeing Sakura chatting away on her cell phone...Typical. He watched her talking to her friend, Ino, showing no signs of stopping. Fortunately, it relieved Sasuke of being pressured into sleeping with her more and more times. Sighing, Sasuke checked his phone for a moment, and checked an unopened text message. His eyes stared at the message briefly, before closing it shut.

_'I'll lose something more than the race...? What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought, furrowing his eyebrows, and blowing a puff of smoke out of his lips.

"Eh? Sasuke? Something wrong?" Sakura smiled to him, looking at the text message in concern. "...You will lose something more than the race...? Who the hell sent you this?" she questioned.

"I don't know..." Sasuke shrugged throwing the cigarette onto the ground and stomping it with his foot.

"But...Whoever sent this, will pay the price."


	16. J u r o k u

Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r ' s . n o t e :: **_I could tell after this chapter, some of you guys might be bitching at me because of the ending of this one. Well, whatever. The second-to-last chapter! I'm almost done! Woot! _

_Unfortunately, the last chapter might not come up until December... -participating in NaNoWriMo- And yes, there are a few references, so if you figure it out...Good for you! _

**d i s c l a i m e r :: **_I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Could Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' and 'Naruto / Naruto: Shippuuden'_

_

* * *

_

**c h a p t e r . j u r o k u**

The throbbing sounds of dance music filled the night air as people assembled with high hopes. Cars were around the parking lot, where some had shown off their subwoofers, while others flashed their chrome wheels. Either way, it was a big night for Sasuke, as he stood near his car, hugging Sakura from behind, kissing her neck, and often smirking when she giggled. Neji had pulled up, as people surrounded his car in excitement. He casually smirked, before looking up at Sasuke and Sakura darkly.

"Tch. He's been acting so cocky ever since he got her." Neji muttered.

"You can't blame them. At least you have me." Tenten grinned, giving Neji a tiny kiss on the lips. "Besides, why is that Karin-girl doing here?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"...Even I don't know. " Neji had muttered. "Though, we need to watch out for her. She's flirting with that shark-looking man over there, and she couldn't possibly be over Uchiha so fast..."

"...Okay." Tenten said softly.

People was placing bets with Naruto, most of them betting mainly on Neji. They were confident in their DK kicking the newbie's ass in this race. Most of the guys and some girls missed talking with Sakura, and having connections with the Yakuza. After all, they wanted to have the luxury that she was living in, and her with Neji meant bigger parties for quite some time. The others, were betting on Sasuke, only for the fact that his brother's a drug dealer who easily got women from just fooling them. Either way, it was going to be a race worth betting on.

"Mmm...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura giggled. "Okay! I hope the training I gave you works!" she grinned.

"You barely physically trained me. All you did was bark out orders, and give me a kiss if I did it right or slapped me if I did it wrong." Sasuke muttered, releasing his girlfriend to go talk to Naruto.

"Psh. It's no wonder I fell in love with you." his girlfriend sighed, before walking off to talk with Ino. "INO! INO!" she shouted, slowly walking down the rows of cars, trying to look for her best friend in thought.

Her eyes stared at the people who gave her a fake smile. Something deep inside of her, told her that the night wasn't going to end as well as she thought. She didn't want to think that Sasuke was going to lose to Neji...but he was going to lose something more. Sakura had to talk to Ino about that mysterious text. Seeing that familiar shade of blond hair, the teenager slowly hid behind the car, quickly formulating a plan to scare the living crap out of her. Her emerald eyes looked over the car, seeing Ino kissing the distracted Chouji.

"_Gah...I forgot those two hooked up._" Sakura muttered to herself. "_Blackmail time!_" she snickered to herself taking out her phone and snapping photos of them.

"OKAY! Let's do this race!" Naruto shouted, while standing proudly on the roof of his car.

Sakura retreated to Sasuke's car and hugged him, and noticed something was up with the hood of the car. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, before turning away, thinking she was simply hallucinating. Giving a good luck kiss to him, Sakura had skipped off to cheer in the sidelines. Placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, Sasuke got into his car and began to drive towards the starting line. His eyes glanced at his girlfriend who was cheerfully waving to him.

"...Sakura." he sighed. "Hope you're wearing something sexy underneath." he smiled to himself. _Though, that text message is still bothering me...Who the hell sent it?...Forget it._

_

* * *

_

Raising her arms in the air, eyes gazed at the four drivers. Tenten was between Sasuke and Neji's car, as she looked into the eyes of Gaara and Suigetsu. As they pumped up their gas, they all gazed at each other for a moment, before Tenten quickly threw down her arms, and held felt the wind rush past her. Her eyes looked at Neji's car with concern in her eyes. Was she going to lose Neji? She obviously didn't want to share him with Sakura, but he did still have feelings for her.

"Hey, Sakura...How was it like being Sasuke-kun's girlfriend?" Ino questioned gazing at her best friend thoughtfully, before noticing her listening to her iPod in thought.

"_Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say.  
Things have changed for me, and that's okay._"

Ino stared at Sakura for a moment, before giving her a playful punch in the arm. "Now's not the time to listen to that stuff!" she said with the utmost cheerful attitude in her voice.

"...Hm? But it helps me calm down...I know Sasuke-kun _will_ win this. I want us to stay together..." she said softly.

"Wait...What happened?" Ino questioned, noticing her friend shedding a tear.

"...My dad wants us to break up if he loses..." Sakura trailed off. "Also...he got a text recently saying he might lose something more important than this race itself..."

Gently patting her shoulder, Ino smiled towards her. "Don't worry. Neji has Tenten!" she chirped. "Those people who texted him must be one of your fanboys or something..." she laughed nervously.

The blond gazed over at Karin who was staring at the race intently, as suspicion grew in her eyes. Biting her lip and gently tugging on her best friend's arm, Ino dragged Sakura towards Karin.

"Okay, Miss Redhead. What are you plotting this time? I swear, make my best friend cry and I will definately kick your ass." Ino shouted, gripping Karin's shirt. "Are you _caught in a bad romance_?"

"Shut up, blondie. Quit referencing your counterpart who's as creepy and weird as you." Karin sneered.

Sakura was distracted with gazing at the race, ignoring the catfight amongst her love rival and best friend. Her eyes watched the race intently, as she quickly looked around, and tried to look for Naruto, who was going to record it on video. He was about to get into his car, as Sakura quickly put away her iPod and ran towards him.

"Naruto!" she shouted. "Lemme go with you!" she shouted.

"Sure, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, already opening the hood of the car. "Can you record the race then? We're going to probably get up there before those guys, so we'll just film it from above." he grinned.

"...But it's on top of a freakin' steep hill overlooking water." Sakura muttered, grabbing his camcorder and getting into the passenger's seat. "Well, at least they're taking the long way there." she shrugged.

* * *

"Damn...I didn't know we had to do hairpins.."

Sasuke had gripped the stickshift as he quickly adjusted it and hit the brakes at the same time. Gliding past the first turn, Sasuke smirked to himself, seeing himself being in first place for the time being. He glanced back seeing Neji as cool and collective as ever. For a moment, Sasuke closed his eyes and hit the accelerator. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it up and began to smoke, only to quickly shift as he turned. Chucking out his cigarette, he quietly recalled how Sakura was practically whipping him into practice this.

"_I won't rest until you do those fucken hairpins! Otherwise, I'll make you go to work at a tofu shop with my uncle who will train you to deliver tofu while there's a cup of water in the cup holder!_"

Something had snapped Sasuke's mind into reality. A faint beeping sound was heard in the hood of his car, and Sasuke couldn't afford to stop and check now. He checked this morning and the day before that it was perfectly fine... So...What was happening now? He couldn't stop...He wanted to win this once and for all. His eyes stared up at the top, wanting to see Sakura and probably get sacked by her in joy. All he wanted was to see her smile...

"Sasuke...SASUKE!" Sakura was shouting, as Sasuke's eyes gazed at her, as she was in his car, racing at the same speed as him.

A bullet pierced through the glass at the back of his car, as the Uchiha quickly ducked. As soon as he recovered, Sasuke heard another gunshot, this time, it pierced through his shoulder, causing it to bleed. Clenching his shoulder with his left hand, Sasuke gazed at the road, trying to not let the pain get to his head. Slamming onto the guard rail, Sasuke felt the sudden impact making his shoulder hurt even more.

"Please stop the race!" Sakura shouted towards Naruto. "Sasuke's hurt!"

"I can't!" Naruto barked.

Naruto gazed at his best friend's car before slowing his car down to a stop a small distance away from Sasuke's car. Sakura stood on her seat, seeing Sasuke's car crashing into the next curve. The girl stood there in shock, not even able to speak at the moment. Naruto pulled Sakura towards the car, noticing Neji's car slowing to a stop. Neji got out, watching the sight of Sasuke's damaged car, before quickly running towards him.

"Sakura! Stay back!" Neji ordered. "...There's gasoline..." he muttered.

Sasuke was forcing himself out of the car, before feeling a grip of someone clinging onto him to stay close to the car. His eyes saw red. No, it wasn't red like his blood. It was red hair.

"_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me..Papa-Paparazzi..._" she sung to him.

"Karin, let go..." Sasuke muttered, watching Neji approaching them.

"Get away from him!" Neji shouted. "There's gasoline there!"

Holding a remote control, a tiny smile formed on Karin's face. "He won't be with me on earth, then how about the depths of hell?" she laughed, pushing the button.

Sakura heard the beeping becoming faster as the car was slowly engulfed in flames. The trail of gasoline quickly spreaded as both Sasuke and Karin were slowly beginning to burn. Karin's body was going to burn, as Sasuke's clothes only caught on fire. Neji and Sakura quickly ran towards them, before seeing Sasuke managing to get free of Karin's grip. He managed to run towards them with a burn

"S-Sakura..." he said quietly.

"Sasuke..." Sakura trailed off. "Please don't..."

Neji had extinguished the fire that was burning Sasuke's clothes and body, as Naruto was calling for an ambulance.

"D-Don't cry, you idiot." Sasuke muttered, wincing at the pain of his bleeding shoulder, as he was heading towards Sakura. "...I won't die so easily..."

"Stupid! You've been shot, and you didn't bother doing something about it!" Sakura scolded, feeling Sasuke collapsing on her, forcing her to kneel onto the ground.

His wound had became bigger, as Sakura held Sasuke close to her. She was forcing herself to not cry, but feeling his body slowly getting cold was getting to her. Her throat had a lump, forcing her to not utter a word...Instead, tears formed in her eyes, as she held her boyfriend's body close to her. Gripping the back of his shirt, Sakura buried her face as she quietly cried. Her body felt his body becoming limp and slowly becoming cold, as she looked at him.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, please, wake up..." she trailed off.

"Oi! Sasuke! Don't freakin' die on us now!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke. "Shit! Where's the fucken ambulance!" he cursed, kicking the tire of his car.

Sakura slowly pulled herself away from him, noticing he wasn't responding at all. Her eyes widened, as she pressed her head against his chest. His heart rate was slowing down, as she noticed his breathing became lighter and lighter. Laying him down, Sakura cupped his cheek, as her tears were dripping onto his face.

"...Please hold on.." she said holding his hand, before realizing what had just happened.

Burying her face onto his stomach, Sakura began to cry once again. Naruto punched the car door, trying to hold back the tears, while Neji kept a stern look on his face. He had to question Gaara and Suigetsu when he saw them again. He knew that Sasuke being shot wasn't a coincidence. Now he knew that the feeling that he had from earlier was indeed a bad one, and Karin being the one behind this was all true. He had the urge to punch something himself, but instead stood there silently, watching Sakura calling out his name...

"...Sasuke...SASUKE!"


	17. F i n a l

Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

**a u t h o r ' s . n o t e :: **_Due to high demand for this to end already, here you go, this is my Christmas present for you guys! So, after three long as fuck years, this is ending now! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed as I went along with this story, and supporting me for a long, long time, a major thank you to you guys! I loooooooove you! I'll be later ending my other Naruto story, Jikan Yo Tomare, and starting a new SasuSaku story! Well, it might not be as good as this one, but we'll see! _

_Anyways, please excuse the sappy, cliche as hell ending that might've made Sasuke the most OOC here.. At least it's a good ending people, I'm not that cruel! By the way, the last line is a reference to my number one most favorite it right and you get a cookie!_

**d i s c l a i m e r :: **_I do not own the song 'Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Could Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' and 'Naruto / Naruto: Shippuuden'_

_

* * *

_

**c h a p t e r . j u r o k u**

_Was it all a faint dream...?_

_Or was this a nightmare turned into reality?_

Eyes shot open as a white light entered the vision of Haruno Sakura. Her eyes stared at the fabric of the couch that she was laying on, as she felt her eyes were being puffy from the abundant amount of crying. She quickly sat up and noticed everyone from the race who were standing around the waiting room. Her eyes darted at the place where she was at... the Intensive Care Unit. She couldn't think he would be here, would he? Her eyes stared at Naruto who was crying hopelessly with Hinata next to him.

"...No way." Sakura said, closing her eyes, only to realise that her hand was slightly burnt from touching Sasuke, along with her hands tainted with his blood. "W-Where's Sasuke?" she questioned.

Tenten looked at her, as she slowly approached her and gave her a gentle hug. "He's in the ICU. The doctors told us that Sasuke-san's in surgery to get the bullets taken out of him...Though...He's not waking up."

Sakura looked down in thought, as she had the urge to cry. All she wanted to do was simply hold his hand until he woke up. It was painful enough just waiting for the doctor to come out and say what might happen to him. The light quickly shut off, as a doctor had emerged from the ICU. He looked at Naruto before saying a few words, while Hinata was hugging him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, as he slowly turned to Sakura and approached her.

"...Listen...Doc said that Sasuke lost a lot of blood. We're not even sure if he's going to make it." Naruto said. "He also said that he inhaled too much smoke during that fire, so we're not even sure if he's _breathing._"

"Oh...my...god." Sakura gasped, as she felt her heart beginning to race. "...No..." she said softly.

"Damn it, Naruto! Don't freakin' say that!" Ino shouted, as she gently hugged Sakura. "It's okay...He'll be fine, just don't lose hope! You'll know he won't die so easily! Right Naruto?" Ino barked.

"Uh, yeah." the other blond studdered.

"Excuse me." a nurse said softly. "Where is Haruno Sakura-san?" she questioned.

Sakura looked at the nurse as she slowly approached her. The nurse had given her a small box with a small note attached to it. The note was slightly burnt compared to the burnt box, but Sakura quietly took it and looked at the note. Everyone huddled to see the note as they looked at her. Sakura couldn't bear to read it, as Naruto quietly swiped the note, and began to read it out loud for everyone there to hear it.

"Haruno Sakura. I always wanted to give this you after the race with Neji. Think of this of an early birthday gift from me. No matter what your dad said, I will always be with you. I want us to be together forever...Sasuke." Naruto read aloud.

Sakura opened the box revealing a ring inside, as the girls gasped. They began to giggle as Sakura's face turned red in embarassment. It sounded so...weird. Sasuke wasn't the type to spit out those sappy romance lines, but at least he tried his best. The ring wasn't a fancy one with a huge diamond, it was a silver ring with cherry blossoms engraved in it, and a small pink diamond in the middle. It was hell of a lot better than the ones that her female friends always fantasized about.

"A ring isn't what's important right now..." Sakura said softly. "All I need is you." she said to herself.

* * *

"Apparently, rumors are saying he'll be back in the summer after graduation."

Sakura sighed as her friends looked at her in thought, while sitting around a table during lunchtime. Ever since the accident, Sasuke wasn't at all like 'himself'. Yes, he was recovering, but he frankly wanted to be 'alone'. None of his friends saw him after that accident, and decided to move away for a bit with his 'relative', Madara. It was two years since then, and frankly, staring at the ring wasn't enough for Sakura. Over that span of two years, she grew her hair longer and began to wear makeup. She was already a target of underclassmen boys, and she simply didn't dare go back to the streets to watch the races any longer, since it already sparked memories of him.

"Well, it's strange that he suddenly moved away after that accident." Ino noted. "I mean, at least the guy's _alive_."

"But...why?" Sakura questioned.

"Maybe he got some chick pregnant." Naruto laughed, only to receive a horrible glare from Ino.

"Anyways, I heard about some guy who's been on the streets lately. Have you heard about him, Naruto?" Ino questioned. "He nearly killed the other racers before, but in reality he was only trying to impress some girl. Some jerk." Ino grumbled.

Naruto cocked a questionable eyebrow as he glanced at the ever-so depressed Sakura. She sat there silently as Ino gently played with the straw of her drink. Biting her lip, the blond girl had to somehow snap Sakura out of it. No matter what she did, Sakura was still the same. She felt depressed and often moped around. This wasn't like the ever-so hot-tempered, yet kind Sakura. It felt like ever since Sasuke left, it felt like a chunk of herself had disappeared as well.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Why don't you go to tonight's race? It's only going to be a drifting race at the parking garage." Naruto smiled. "Come on! Just hangin' out with us isn't gonna hurt!" he said with a huge grin on his face, forcing the pink-haired girl to smile.

"...Sure, I guess..." she said softly.

"Yeah! We'll just watch from the sidelines, so no worries!" Ino piped up, with a smile.

"Right..." Sakura nodded nervously.

The two blonds quickly scotted next to each other, as they watched Sakura simply sigh. They gazed at each other questionably as Ino whispered into Naruto's ear. The boy's eyes widened in shock, as he quickly rushed off on his own to spread the news. Sakura looked up at Ino oddly, cocking up a pink eyebrow in wonder.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned in suspicion.

"We have a way of cheerin' you up, Miss Forehead." the blond smiled as she noticed a vein popping in Sakura's forehead.

"What do you mean 'Miss Forehead' , you damn pig!" Sakura shouted in anger, before watching Ino laughing at her.

"Tee-hee. I haven't said that nickname to you in _hella _long." Ino responded. "I prefer this Sakura over the mopey one."

Sakura smiled before giving Ino a hug. "...Thanks..." she said softly, before getting flicked in the forehead.

"Alright. We need to choose our outfits for tonight. I'll pick you up at your house and we'll go there together." Ino grinned, while Sakura nodded to her.

* * *

"Okay, who the hell uses muscle cars for drifting?"

Sakura gaped at the American cars that some of her friends had. Two years, and people switched from Imports to muscles cars? Well, at least Ino still had an import car. The music was blasting up, causing so much noise in the garage. The people had been displaying their cars like it was nothing. Girls were strutting around in their tiny mini skirts and stilletoes while a guy simply stares at them. Not much really had changed for Sakura, but frankly, it was the lack of Sasuke being there made her more quiet than usual.

"Hey Princess, do you wanna hook up?" a taller man questioned with a flirtatious smile, as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, before pulling her close to him.

"What?" Sakura questioned in suspicion. "No, I already have a boyfriend." she said, trying to pull away from him.

"C'mon~ You're pretty hot even though you don't have the tits." he grinned, before hearing a large crash from afar.

Everyone saw a car slowly being burned as the man gaped at the sight. Quickly releasing Sakura, the man quickly rushed to the car, screaming in horror. An eyebrow rose, as she noticed Naruto approaching her with a huge grin on his face. He held up a playful peace sign, as the two girls looked at him in shock. Ino quickly rushed towards Naruto and gripped his shirt in pure anger.

"What the hell? That is seriously fucked up, Naruto!" Ino scolded.

"Obviously, Sasuke wanted me to protect Sakura-chan from any guy hitting on her." Naruto shrugged. "Hey! You wanna see my new ride? I kept it hidden outside the parking lot, since that guy might get revenge!' he said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"...Uhm. Sure?" Sakura questioned with a suspicious look on her face, as she followed Naruto to the first floor and out of the parking lot.

There was a silver Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 parked at the sidewalk, with tinted windows. Sakura looked at it thoughtfully as she gazed at Naruto.

"Can I take a peek inside?" she questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Go ahead." he said.

Opening the passenger's seat, Sakura went into the car and sat down. Her eyes looked around, seeing the electronics that were in there. Of course, they were shut off, and the car interior was dark, and even if the street lights shined through it, it was hard to even see the driver's face. Boy, she missed being in a car like this...Especially when she used to ride with Sasuke to school...Along with nearly having her first time with him in his car. Her eyes closed for a moment, only to hear the driver's side door open and close.

"Hm? Naruto, is it okay if you drive this around for a bit? I just want to know how fast it is..." she said with a tiny smile. "...Okay? It'll just be just a drive!"

Naruto nodded to her, as he grinned. "Of course, Sakura-chan!" he said. "Huh? Damn it. I forgot my cell phone. I probably left it with Kiba by accident!" he shouted. "Hold up, I'll be right back!" he said, quickly getting out of the car and running off.

For a moment, Sakura was left alone once again, only to remember her times with Sasuke in his car...It didn't feel much the same than she thought. At least since Naruto's driving, she would see how fast this car would go. Knowing Naruto, he would often speed, and from what she heard, he often scares the living hell out of Hinata. Sighing to herself, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the door opened five minutes later.

"What took you so long, Naru...to?"

A pair of lips were forced onto hers, as a hand gently slid through her hair, before gently gripping it and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Her eyes widened as she heard the doors clicking, meaning that she was trapped inside. It was a long time since she was kissed like this...But why did Naruto kiss her? She heard that Naruto broke up with Hinata today...Was it because he still harbored feelings for her? After all, he did have a one-sided crush on her since they were twelve or thirteen, but why kiss her now of all times? Did he want to steal her away from Sasuke, who simply abandoned her? Her heart began to race, as she looked at him with concern.

* * *

The car slowly began to start as it quickly pulled away from the garage. Sakura was left speechless from earlier, as she looked down and touched her lips in thought. She had betrayed Sasuke by kissing his own best friend! What a nice way to betray a friend, Naruto...

Her thoughts had snapped to reality as she heard him shifting gears consistantly. She heard the car's intense strength by the sound of the muffler. She felt herself sinking into the seat, feeling the strong rush from how the car was going. It had calmed her down so much. That's what she loved about cars. Hell, because of this, Sakura knew she should try and fix up her new car that her dad had gotten her, just because she wanted to experience that same rush every day...

_'Huh?'_ Sakura thought to herself, as she gazed out the window, noticing they were slowing down to a stop in front of a love hotel. "H-Hold up! W-Why-."

All she could hear was the unclicking of the seat belt as those same lips were pressed against hers. A hand was placed on her thigh, before it roamed up her body, and stopped at her breast, giving it a squeeze. Her eyes widened as she quickly broke away from the kiss ashamed. Her heart couldn't stop racing. Was it his touch? Already his touch had made her feel so weird inside. She had wanted more and more of his touch, wanting him to touch her everywhere.

"Wait. Listen, Naruto, you and I both know that-"

"Since when did I ever say I was Naruto, Sakura?" a voice questioned in her ear.

Her face turned bright pink as her hair as she noticed the interior lights were slowly turned on. Her eyes widened seeing Sasuke sitting next to her with a smirk on his face. He had changed a lot since she last saw him. He had grown out his bangs a little, which nearly covered his eyes, but his intense eyes were the ones that caught her attention. It had made her heart race even faster. Tears formed in her eyes as she quickly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him close to her.

"Why the hell did you leave you dumbass? You don't know how much it fucken hurts!" she scolded, as she felt his hand caressing the back of her head.

"Listen, I didn't want you to get hitched with a weak guy...That's why I had to leave for a while. I was pathetic when Karin had forced me to burn to death with her, but all I wanted was for you to be happy. I know, you've been lonely for two years, that's why when I came back here a few months ago, they labeled me as the guy who would try and impress some girl while killing the other racers." he had explained with a sigh.

"So, what Ino said..."

"Was true." Sasuke finished for her.

"So you left because..."

"I wanted to be a better person for you." he said with a tiny smirk.

"You idiot." she said, hugging him tightly. "I didn't need a ring...I only needed you..."

A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips, as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "So if I was Naruto, what would you do?" he questioned, as Sakura froze up.

"Uh...I would punch you in the face." she responded sheepishly, as she heard her boyfriend lightly laugh. "Well, what would you do if I was some random hot chick, pretending to be me?"

"Of course, I would reject her." he said, leaning back on the chair, as he pulled Sakura on top of him, having her straddle him.

"Huh? But, what if you fell in love with her?" she questioned, before she noticed him raising an eyebrow towards her.

"Obviously I won't." Sasuke responded. "I highly doubt I'll fall for any other girl, even if other guys say they're hotter than you."

"Oh really?" Sakura questioned in suspicion.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke pulled Sakura close to his body, as he embraced her tightly in his arms. Her eyes looked at him thoughtfully, as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. He gave her a kiss on the lips before he slowly went up to her ear to whisper something into her ear. Her eyes began to water, as she began to cry in his arms in happiness...

"_Because even after one hundred years, I'll still love you...  
Because you're my everything.  
You're the only person I chose in this world...  
And I want to be with you forever_."


End file.
